Checkmate, Aslan
by berry-cool
Summary: At the Battle of Beruna we saw Aslan defeat the White Witch, but little do we know that she had a more treacherous plan that will test the Penvensies more than ever before: down the path of love lies anger, passion and betrayal. Eventual Penvensies X OCs.
1. Prologue: This Wasn't Over

**Hey everyone this is my first EVER fanfiction so I'm pretty excited - I hope what I've written isn't too confusing, but all constructive criticism (not crazy hate comments) and supportive reviews would be much appreciated! **

**To give you a taster, here's the Prologue - setting the scene and hopefully getting you all interested!**

**ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narnia franchise, or anything by C.S. Lewis. :(

* * *

**_PROLOGUE: This Wasn't Over_**

* * *

**Jadis** didn't know what to think. How could Aslan have returned once more? She had held the tufts of his hair, felt his blood ooze between her fingers, but how – _how?_ – could he be here now? Everything, almost everything had gone to plan. Granted, the human traitor could have made it easier for her, but victory had been so, so close within her grasp. She channelled her fury out with every sword stroke she dealt to the little king who stumbled like a child before her, and pinned him down with one blade while she held the tip of the other to his throat. Here, now, Aslan's prophecy would end. She would stop it before his very eyes.

But she didn't even have time to think.

The great lion, the cat who hours before, she had had shaved and humiliated, was pinning her down to the ground.

This, then, was the end. She looked into his eyes as for a moment he drew back, and she saw in him what she herself could never muster: compassion. This plan, her plan to defeat him and his golden Narnia had failed this time, but she knew things Aslan did not. This wasn't over.

He growled as he ended her once and for all.

Her last coherent thought was of Trisana.

* * *

**Peter** winced as he removed his armour. Lucy had offered him a drop of her cordial, but it was so precious, so valuable, that he didn't hesitate in turning her down. Besides, what kind of king does not suffer for his people?

There was a knock at the door.

"Pete?" Edmund's head poked round the door. "You alright?"

Peter smiled. Over the past few days he had thrice come so close to losing his brother, and that was three times two many.

He nodded in reply. "You?"

Edmund came in and sat down on the soft bed next to his brother.

"I can't say enough how sorry I was for all I've done. The guilt I've felt since, I just-"

Peter cut him off with a hug. "You almost died today to save all of Narnia from _her_." He patted his brother on the shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Edmund only hung his head in reply. "I had to atone, Peter. I had to atone for what I did – I hurt so many people."

Both brothers sat in silence for a moment, until Peter said, "Edmund, I'm glad you're here."

His brother smiled weakly and stood up. "It's the coronation tomorrow. All of Narnia will be there."

He made to leave, but before he was out of the door Peter spoke up, voice full of emotion.

"Together, we'll put all her wrongs to rights, Ed. Every last trace of her we will erase from these lands."

By Aslan, Peter swore to himself, I will destroy every last memory of her, little brother. _I swear._

* * *

_**17 Years Ago**_

_Jadis beheld the four tiny sleeping children with her eyebrows raised. _

"_You're sure, Otmin, that they are human? No trace of giant in them? Maugrim, what do you think?" she demanded._

_The wolf sniffed at the babies again._

"_They stink of nothing but human, Your Majesty. This has been well done." he replied._

_The Queen smiled in satisfaction. Aslan would be blind to this, he would never see so deep into the depths of her soul to know how well this had been planned. She stared at the sleeping children once more and began to walk away. _

_All this time the hags in the corner of the room had been whispering fervently amongst themselves, anxiously reacting to her every word, waiting for her approval of their work to bring the children here, to her dominion._

_As if off the tongue of a snake, the word 'mistake' whispered its way into her ear. The Queen stopped in her tracks. _

"_Mistake?" she hissed, her voice carrying the length of the room._

_The hags froze, and Jadis could smell their fear._

"_Well?" she asked, and she could feel her rage bubbling to the surface as they cowered under her stare._

_Finally, one of them shuffled forward._

"_Greatest apologies, Your Majesty, but there was a, a, um-"_

"_Mistake?" the White Witch prompted, eyes narrowing._

_The hag nodded, and shuffled forward to the babies. One by one, she undid the swaddling clothes that wrapped each child so they were all as naked as the day they were born._

_Jadis felt nothing but uncontrollable anger. It had all been so perfect until then! She roared in fury and raised her wand towards the useless, useless hags cowering in the corner. Her chest was heaving and she took some deep breaths. She was the Queen of Narnia, and she could overcome any setbacks. Work had to be done. These children had to succeed. After another long breath, she turned to Maugrim_

"_Move the nursery to another room, will you Captain? I'd hate for the humans to see such hideous statues."_

* * *

**Reviews keep me spurred on, so please press the little button and even the shortest little review will make me smile. Its my first shot at this, so being positive would be much, much appreciated. Seriously, 10-20 reviews would make my day :O (hopefully I'm not asking for too much) *winces* 3 xxx**


	2. Chapter 1: Who Is She?

**I've already been very excited by the responses I've been getting, so thanks to all reviewees: Beatnikfreak for all the support and encouragement, princess emma of narnia for being my first reviewer (!) and lyokodreamer for the words of motivation. :) You made me feel warm and cosy.**

**To give you all another taster, and throw you into the plot of the story, here's Chapter 1: Who is She?**

**Any long sections, as with the flashback previously or as you see later down, indicate memories or dreams. Scenes that aren't running in real time. A name in bold at the beginning of a section indicates the POV :)**

**Hope you enjoy this, and see you at the end!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narnia franchise, or anything by C.S. Lewis. :(

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: Who is She?**_

* * *

**Peter** frowned as he watched Edmund trace his fingers along the map of Narnia, showing them the route he had taken on the Witch's sleigh all those days ago.

"Her castle," Edmund said, prodding at the little drawing on the map, "did we search it all? Every room, every corner?"

Oreius shook his head in resignation. "No trace of her followers. All that now stands is a melting ice palace."

The High King sighed. "We must search the forests, the mountains – you told me Northern Narnia was very sparse, General. Marshes and the like."

The centaur nodded. "It will take us many days, Your Majesty. However, we are preparing several patrols as we speak. We'll bring back anyone we can find."

"Well," Peter said, "hopefully with her dead, it should be easier to get them out of their hiding holes. With no one to rally to, perhaps we can appeal to groups of them – get negotiating. I heard the minotaurs were always denied good hunting territory: we can give them that, and stop them from causing trouble."

The meeting went on for hours. Scouts from all over Narnia came back with reports of hags fleeing west, dwarves travelling in groups to Calormen, werewolves fleeing deep underground. Then came the dignitaries, from the Lone Islands, Terebinthia, Archenland – all of them came to talk and pledge allegiance to the glorious new heroic Kings and Queens.

By the end of the day, Peter was exhausted. Finally, he trudged back to his chambers and collapsed on the bed. He could hear voices in the corridor outside, and soon enough Lucy and Edmund entered, his little sisters face glowing, Edmund's more withdrawn.

"Good job today, Peter." Edmund said with a smile, "Even if Lucy found it boring –"

"I can't help it!" Lucy protested, turning to face the younger of her brothers, "I'm better talking to the people – I mean – you know the She-Elephant had a new baby today, and I went to visit her. She wants to name it after you, Peter."

There was a pause.

"Peter?"

Their big brother didn't have anything to say to that: he was fast asleep.

* * *

_In any other light the forest would have been sinister, branches twisting, bark contorted into sneers, but the sun shone down into the little glade Peter was sitting in, and he sighed in contentment as he felt the rays caress his face. He had taken off his heavy leather outer clothes and lay back in just his shirt and breeches. He closed his eyes. This was wonderful._

_Suddenly a sound made his eyes open wearily. He could hear the sound of feet on grass, each footstep barely audible, and Peter sat up to see what it was that had jerked him out of his reverie. _

_She looked up as he did. _

_For a moment, it was as if time had frozen. Her lips parted slightly as they continued to stare at each other, as if searching into each others' souls. If it wasn't for the breeze gently blowing her long brown hair and white dress, he wouldn't have believed that the rest of the world was carrying on as they were caught in this perfect moment in time._

_Slowly, cautiously, she began to walk forward, each step tentative as he himself stood up. Closer, closer she came, until she slowly reached out to place a hand on his chest. He drew in closer until their faces were mere centimetres apart._

_It was the perfect kiss. Pure, unadulterated, and as they slowly pulled apart they searched in each others' eyes once more, neither saying a word. _

_The next thing he knew they were kissing with so much passion he felt his heart could burst; arms wrapped one another, no-one else but them. He could hear her short gasps as he ran kisses down her neck, her arms – they were now lying together in the grass, watched only by the sun, as he was loving her senseless..._

"_Who is she?"_

* * *

"**Trisana**? Tris?"

She tossed and turned in her sleep. She was gasping, covered in sweat, hands twisting the bedclothes.

"Who is he?" she murmured, voice thick with desperation. "Who is he?"

Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed onto the shirt of the young man standing by her bedside.

"_Who is he?_" he asked, confusion etched on his face, "Who –"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she cried out, in a rare show of emotion. Then she checked herself, straightened up, and got out of bed. She couldn't run a country if she couldn't control her own emotions.

There was a knock on the door, and a hag shuffled in, carrying her dress. Trisana took it, and strode behind the screen to slip it on.

"Kaspar?" she called, "Are you still there?"

"Yes sister," came a reply from the young man whose shirt had been so roughly handled moments before, "It's Otmin's brother, Dakos. He demands an audience with you immediately, says he was promised to be made general of the army should his brother die."

"He claims mother said this?" she inquired, and walked back out from behind the screen, wrapping some furs around her.

Kaspar nodded. Out of all her brothers, he was the only one that Trisana felt could truly be related to her; he had the same brown hair and soft eyes that she had, and they were even around the same height. Mikah's shoulders were too broad and his hair too light, while Lucian was simply too short by far. No, Kaspar was as close as it got.

She took the arm he offered and together they strode purposefully out of the makeshift tent they'd been living in for the past few days. In front of them, as Kaspar had said, was a hulking grey beast of a minotaur, as well as crowds of other subjects. The little dwarf her mother had so favoured and Trisana so loathed shuffled forward and spoke up.

"All kneel in the presence of Trisana, Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands..."

She closed her eyes as the words danced around her ears. The victory at the Battle of Beruna should have been her mothers', but instead she was left with her siblings to pick up the pieces, and had to now complete what her mother had begun. She had been taught what to do should this time ever arise. This wasn't over.

Her eyes swept through the crowds of kneeling beasts in front of her, and she smiled, eyes narrowing. She would make her mother proud.

* * *

**Like? Don't worry about the current lack of other Pevensies, they will (I promise), be coming in soon - they're still so important in the story. It seems a little Peter-centric at the moment (ironic as he really isn't my favorite of the siblings), but they'll all have their part to play. It's a long and intricate plot in my head: hope you'll stick along for the ride.**

**Reviews, as you can see from above, keep me going on, and updating like cookie fuel. So many thanks to all of you in advance :). (I plan on updating at least once a week or more. GCSE year is hectic, but Narnia's better of course ;))**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 2: Mercy

**Hey everybody! Longest chapter yet - excited? This is a pretty grim one, but hopefully it'll leave you wanting more :O**

**Shout outs again to the lovely beatnikfreak, lyokodreamer and princess emma of narnia. Many thanks also to AlyssaFelixa, Eraleigh Aminah and Princess in Converse (who I'd PM back in response except it's disabled on your profile! :()**

**Hope you like this next offering: Chapter 2: Mercy**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narnia franchise, or anything by C.S. Lewis. :(

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Mercy

* * *

_**__

_**Seven Years Ago**_

"_I had myself had a sister. Called Aris." Jadis said. "Did you know that, Trisana?"_

_The ten-year old girl standing below the dais shook her head, eyes fixed on the floor._

"_Look at me, Trisana. Look up." The Queen snapped. The child wearily raised her head._

"_Aris betrayed me." Jadis continued. "But her betrayal brought me a greater prize: Narnia – and I mean to never let it slip out of my grasp. Did the nurse wolves tell you of a certain Aslan?"_

_Trisana shook her head. The Queen raised her eyebrows. "What's that you said, Trisana? I didn't quite hear you."_

"_No, mother," she replied timidly. "They didn't tell me."_

"_He is a demon. A menace of the very worse kind." Jadis began. "You, child, are the heir to this great throne and he would see you robbed of it. The time will come when he try and have you replaced – and you must be stronger than him!"_

_Her mother had begun pacing back and forth, but for once, Trisana was not scared. She had never heard anything like this being talked about before, and she wanted to know more. The Queen turned and walked up to her, then crouched down until their faces were level. _

"_Women are strong. We may bend but do not break, we may weep but will not fall. We triumph where men cannot. They may be tough, but they are brittle, and are easily swept away in the wind. Women are the true survivors in this world. Never allow anyone to tell you otherwise." _

_Jadis breathed deeply, and in a rare show of emotion she briefly reached out and stroked the little girl's cheek._

"_My mother was killed by my father for being strong. He killed her for standing up to him. And Aris stood up for him, condemned me for taking revenge. Trisana, never let any man rule you. You may not be of my body, but I am and always will be in you. There is no place for mercy in this world."_

_The Queen walked away from the child, back up the steps of the dais and seated herself back on the throne._

"_You may go." She commanded. Trisana turned and slowly walked away, head reeling with all her mother had told her._

"_Trisana!" _

_The girl turned back to face the Queen._

"_You bear my mother's name. Mind that you don't despoil it."_

_

* * *

_

**Susan **always thought herself confident, independent, but in her siblings' absence she had never felt so alone. She drummed her fingers on the balcony impatiently. Since Peter's coronation he had been gripped with a fierce determination to eradicate the lands of anything White Witch related, and this had only been fuelled by Edmund's words of encouragement; it was this mission that took them north, away from Cair Paravel. In spite of all this, Susan was pleased. She had never seen the two brothers so happy working together, full of solidarity and brotherly love.

"Your Majesty?" said a voice Susan would have recognised anywhere.

"Yes, Mr Tumnus?" she replied, not turning around. He trotted up to join her at the balcony.

"Walk with me, my Queen?" he asked.

Glad of some company, she took his arm. "It's Susan, Mr Tumnus. Friends as we are don't need silly formalities like that."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "One of the search parties, they came across a caravan heading to Calormen full of supporters of _her_. They were disarmed quickly enough, but now, they'll need to be, well-"

"Dealt with." She finished. Of all of her duties as Queen, she didn't like having to condemn anyone, not matter what their crimes. _She_ had been an exception of course, but that was _The White Witch_. Dealing justice was really Edmund and Peter's department. She sighed.

"Lucy's still further south visiting some of our other subjects?"

Mr Tumnus nodded. "She seems to have really won the hearts and minds of the people, Queen Susan. They cheer her name at the mere mention of her." He smiled at the thought, but frowned again.

"May I take you to the Great Hall now? The prisoners are waiting."

As they walked down the long marble room, Susan felt nothing but pity for the five cowering figures lined up in front of the thrones. She took her seat, and hoped she smiled what she hoped would be a reassuring smile at them. One of the three dwarves spat at her feet, and instantly one of the leopards guarding the prisoners turned and snarled. Susan sat up straight.

"Tell me, Mr Tumnus, what is the penalty these prisoners should suffer?"

"Death, Your Highness." He said grimly. The Gentle Queen sighed. How could she make a judgement against them fairly without her co-rulers to talk to her? Whatever these captives had done, she would not – could not see them dead.

"You are hereby sentenced to imprisonment in the dungeons of Cair Paravel, until negotiations have been made to secure your release. Guards, please take them –"

"NO!" one of the prisoners cried out. Susan looked at the caller closely. He had been cowering so low that she hadn't noticed him properly, but now she saw very clearly that he was human. In fact, so was the other captive by his side.

"Please, Gentle Queen, PLEASE. You must hear my tale!" the boy shuffled forward, eyes full of desperation. Susan held up her hand.

"Speak, then." She said.

"My name is Lucian – this is my brother, Mikah. Our parents had told us that our forefathers had lived in Narnia before they had to flee during The Great Winter. As soon as we heard of your victory we yearned to come down to see your majesties, but alas, as we rested during our journey one night, the occupants of this caravan came upon us and captured us against our will." He boy hung his head. "Ask your troops that captured us – we were tied up! We did not fight with the enemy against them." his eyes were full of despair

Susan's heart softened. These were good people, with ancient Narnian human in blood them, so cruelly treated by _her _minions. She smiled at the brothers.

"Then I grant you mercy." She said gently. "Stay here, take some rest for a few days. Then we can make arrangements for you once my siblings return."

The brothers looked overjoyed and ran to kiss her hands once their bindings were removed, saying nothing but words of gratitude, even as they were led out of the hall. The young Queen smiled in the face of such happiness.

_That's funny,_ Susan thought suddenly, _for brothers, they look nothing alike._

_

* * *

_

**Kaspar **pulled back the flap of his sister's tent and walked in. She was in conversation with the newly appointed General Dakos.

"If we follow the path of the mountain here, we can cut them off." Dakos pointed out, cold air around him steaming as he grunted. Kaspar coughed, and Trisana turned around immediately.

"You are dismissed, Dakos." she commanded. The minotaur grunted once more and strode out. His sister raised her eyebrows.

"He's not as good as his brother. If it wasn't for what mother said..." she sighed and sat down.

"Couldn't you have just said there was a mistake? Mother had no trouble lying when she needed to." he replied.

"Without _that _working, I don't dare to." she gestured to an item on the table. Kaspar walked forward and shook his head sadly. The last great remains of his mother's wand. They needed it now more than ever.

"How are the _others_?" she asked more quietly, leaning forward to him.

"All working as planned. You know I find it easier to See at night. I'll report to you later before you rest." he paused, but continued on reassuringly, seeing as she didn't look convinced. "The two of them should be able to pull off a couple of lies, Tris. It'll work."

She nodded, deep in thought.

"The thing is," Kaspar started, almost afraid to speak up. His sister's eyes flickered to him instantly. "Should we really have made them claim they were brothers? I know that's what we call each other, but they don't really look alike..."

The young Queen waved her hand dismissively. "Do all Narnians look alike, brother? No. Well, not all brothers look alike."

_They look a bit too different, _Kaspar thought, but knew better than to respond.

"Have you found who he is yet?" he asked tentatively.

"Who?" Trisana asked.

"The person you were asking for two nights ago. You were muttering 'Who is he?' in your sleep, remember?"

His sister snapped at him, "Dreams, Kaspar. Just dreams."

Kaspar bit back a retort and for a moment both brother and sister stood in silence.

"Well," he finally said, "I really came to see you because we have some twenty or so captives. Some Narnian soldiers. We'll need your judgement as to what to do with them. We've tried getting information from them but they won't talk."

She stood up, wrapping her furs around her. "I'm going to visit the armoury, see how the weapon forging is going. I've heard the dwarves are working on a new type of morningstar."

Kaspar frowned as his sister strode past him. "Tris?" he called.

"Yes, Kaspar?" she replied.

"The captives?"

She turned to face him, a cold look on her eyes.

"Why do you need to ask, brother? We only have one judgement for those who fight against us."

So, as their two brothers were granted mercy by the Gentle Queen miles away in Cair Paravel, twenty loyal Narnian soldiers lost their lives in the name of justice.

* * *

**What did you think? I know, not as much romantic imagery as the previous chapter, but Narnia's still a dangerous world, dontcha know? The new war has only just begun, but I'll wager you won't see what I have planned coming - stay tuned!**

**As always, reviews make my world (and fuel me further :)). Press that little button there and even a simple heart sign would be appreciated. Much love to all of you :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Steel on Steel

**Another day, another chapter. I'm really busy (and I mean REALLY BUSY) over the next few days, so my next few updates may not be daily, but every one or two days. That's okay, right? Right? **

**Never mind, all that grimness, special thanks to all reviewers, especially my regulars, who give me the equivalent of a bear hug everytime they review. **

**Now, Lets get stuck into Chapter 3: Steel on Steel**

**Enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narnia franchise, or anything by C.S. Lewis. :(

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Steel on Steel_**

* * *

**Trisana **had watched her mother demoralise the Narnian people in mind and spirit by holding them in an eternal winter. Now spring was here, and with the sun came their high spirits. She couldn't have that. She had been told of countless tales of the loyalty of the Narnian soldiers over the past few days, willing to go to death and beyond for their lands, and, just as importantly, for their leaders. Her hand tensed on the hilt of her sword.

_The High King may have his army_, she thought, _but I have mine, and they are more terrible than ever before. _

She dismounted her horse. The moment she had heard of her mother's defeat, she had made a difficult decision, and allowed eighteen groups of followers to go on missions to other lands to gain support for their cause. This morning she had received the news that another two of those groups were lost. That now left her with only seven left to count on.

Despite her tough exterior, she didn't think she could take any more disappointment in a day. Ever so quietly, she lifted up the flap to Kaspar's tent, and walked inside.

It was night time, but inside the tent it was pitch black, save for the white-blue glow emitting from the corner where her brother was sitting. She dared not move as she watched him stare into the frozen ice in the bowl on his table, his mouth silently moving, forming meaningless words. Whatever he was Seeing, it made him sharply intake his breath, and frown, moving backwards. He then reached forward and, as if the ice wasn't there, reached into the bowl and pulled out a white crystal. All in an instant, the candles lit up, and the fire relit itself, its warm glow spreading all over the room.

She walked tentatively towards her brother, as he slipped the crystal onto a chain, which he placed around his neck. He looked up as she approached. The bowl on his table, which moments before had been filled with bitingly cold ice, was only contained filthy water. He gestured towards it.

"Could you dispose of that, Tris?" he asked. She nodded and picked it up, walking outside to pour the contents of the bowl away.

"What did you See?" she asked, as soon as she was back in the tent.

He breathed deeply, clearly fatigued. "Three days from now. They'll be near, so very, very near. Grandmother told me that twice we would be given a gift to help us, both which we must use with caution if we want to win this war."

"What else did she help you See?" she probed. Granted, what he had just said was interesting, important, but there must have been something more that would have made her brother pale like he did.

Kaspar only shook his head.

"I command you to tell me, Kaspar." she said quietly. His eyes flickered to her.

"Do you command me as my Queen?" he asked her. She shook her head in response.

"I command you as your sister." she softly replied.

Kaspar stood up and crossed the room to the table where his sword lay, and unsheathed it. He stared at his reflection in the blade with troubled eyes, and spoke.

"I saw how I would die."

* * *

As much as **Lucy **loved her people, she was glad to see her sister again, and knew that Susan missed the company of her siblings.

It was a perfect day, with the sun shining through the windows of the Great Hall as both Valiant and Gentle Queens ate their first lunch together since Lucy had returned.

"It seems that you got up to plenty without me," she began, "why, Mr Tumnus has been telling me all about your noble attempts to maintain peace and justice in the land."

Susan smiled ruefully. "Not really. Just... trying keep thing under control while you three were gone."

"How are those two brothers Mr Tumnus was telling me about?" Lucy asked. "We should invite them to dine with us sometime. We could do with the company."

"I think they could too," Susan replied. "though I admit, I suppose I haven't really been the perfect hostess. Mum wouldn't be too happy, now that I think about it. I've hardly spoken to them at all." The elder sister hung her head in shame.

Lucy shrugged and squeezed the other Queen's hand. "Never mind. We'll make amends this evening then! You, me, the two of them, Mr Tumnus and the Beavers. Oh! If the sun's still up we can eat outside."

Susan shook her head vigorously, "No Lucy. I don't –"

"Please Susan, pleeease?" Lucy pleaded, fixing the older girl with a puppy-dog stare.

"Alright Lucy, alright." Susan said, eyes laughing. "But don't get too excited!"

The younger Queen was already running out of the hall. She turned the corner after the great double doors, only to hit something – or some_one._

_Oh, bother. Ouch! _Lucy thought, rubbing her head, and looked up. Her poor victim was a boy no older than her brother Peter, with broad shoulders and light hair. For a split second he seemed surprised to see her, but then next moment he fell onto his knees.

"I beg your forgiveness, Your Majesty. " he said, "I was walking too fast to see where I was going. I did not mean –"

"Don't worry about it." Lucy interrupted, and he looked up at her. The Valiant Queen smiled down at him knowingly.

"You are... Lucian? Mikah" she queried.

"Mikah, your majesty." he replied. "I was merely going ask if I could see the artefacts of the Kings and Queens – I should not have rushed into you."

"Please," Lucy said. "No more of that. You wanted to see the gifts we were given by Father Christmas?"

The boy – Mikah, nodded in reply. Lucy took him by the arm.

"Well then," she said, "I must make amends for colliding with you in such an ungainly fashion. I shall take you to see the gifts myself. Though... Rhindon won't be there, with Peter being away and all."

The boy's eyes seemd to droop a little. Afraid she had let him down, Lucy continued.

"But I'll make sure you see me and my sisters' gifts! The cordial, and the dagger and the horn..."

That prospect seemd to cheer Mikah up considerably: his eyes were now full of hungry curiosity that Lucy hadn't seen before.

"Yes," the boy said, "I'd like to see those very, very much."

* * *

"I think you have been adjusting to horseback riding well, King **Edmund**."

Nodded his head in agreement with the male centaur beside him. In fact, he thought he had adjusted to riding on horseback extremely well in the past few days. They had hardly stopped at all, resting only a few hours before carrying on again, and this had been going on for several days. Earlier this morning, however, Peter had stopped them all so more important plans could be announced.

"Here," the High King had spoken, tapping the map in front of him, "it has been reported that a group of the Witch's followers reside. We don't know much, and it's been told that they are only a small number, but nevertheless, we must be weary. We aim for as little bloodshed as possible. Prisoners, not victims."

Edmund saw his older brother glance for a second at Oreius, who nodded his head in approval. Peter continued. "Me and Oreius will lead a group of troops this way," he motioned across the map, "while King Edmund will lead a second group of troops from behind here, here and here," Peter tapped another three times on the map, "once they have been engaged in combat by us main soldiers. It's all about speed and catching them out."

That was a few hours ago, and now Edmund sat in the forest crouched amongst bushes, waiting for one of the eagles to fly overhead and tell them that the fighting had commenced. What had started to be a tense wait now had actually begun to be boring. He turned to the centaur next to him.

"Boreas?" he began, "Do all centaurs watch the skies? I mean, is it something you are taught or do you naturally –"

"Hush, Your Majesty." the centaur hissed, ears twitching, eyes moving left and right.

Edmund sat up straighter.

"Do you hear it?" the centaur whispered.

The rhythmic drumming of running feet, slowly getting louder and louder. Edmund nodded. Yes, he could hear it, and all the more reason for his sword to be drawn.

"This wasn't the plan, Pete." Edmund muttered under his breath. All around him the other Narnian soldiers hiding in the foliage had begun to stand up too, looking apprehensive.

Tha-rum, tha-rum, tha-rum.

_Closer, now_. Edmund thought.

Tha-rum, tha-rum.

_Closer._

Tha-rum.

They came with a barrage of screams, shouts, the clash of steel on steel. Two dwarves lauched themselves at the Just King and he parried with one, then the other then – suddenly he found himself with two swords, and there was a werewolf, slower in daylight, but still quick nonetheless, and somehow Edmund's swords found its throat. There came a yell of "Your Majesty!" from somewhere, and he turned to see Boreas struggling, held back by ropes. Edmund sprinted forward to help but out of nowhere came a great black minotaur, and he slashed and stabbed with all his might until – yes! – he dodged past his opponent, only to see the centaur speared in the heart as he was held down. In a haze, he allowed his rage to take over. _How could this have gone so wrong? _

Enemy after enemy he struck down, eyes blinded my tears of fury as another sword clashed against his.

"NO!" he growled. This was enough. He'd had enough.

Another block, another attack, and suddenly Edmund realised that his opponent hadn't fallen yet. He blinked his eyes clear and saw that this was no monster. It was a girl. In his surprise he froze and the girl caught him off guard. She span, twisting his swords out of his grasp. He didn't even have time to yelp in pain before she had pinned him up against the tree, a knife against his throat, her other hand digging so hard into his skin it hurt.

Edmund could see just past her shoulder as the smell of death filled his nostrils. He was the only one left.

A boy, no older than Peter, came and put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"That's him." he said, nodding.

The girl continued to stare at Edmund, eyes unwavering, hands still firm.

She smiled.

* * *

**I'm sure you're all full of questions. Shouldn't Trisana know Edmund? Why doesn't she? Or does she? What's all this about Seeing, and _grandmother?_ What about the mistake you mentioned earlier in the story, should I have figured it out? When will we see another dream/memory episode again? And what, just what are Lucian and Mikah doing?**

**All in good time, wonderful people, all in good time. Some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter, some further on. But it's all coming. You've just gotta stick around :) :).**

**Finally: I love hugs. Especially bear hugs that come with a review. And I hug back :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Queen of Narnia

**Hello everybody :)**

**Thanks for all the wonderful hugs I received (hugs, reviews, same thing) with special mentions to beatnikfreak, princess emma of narnia, dbd823, Noel Ardnek and Eraleigh Aminah, as well as thanks to everyone else that reviewed! Hopefully this chapter doesn't let you down. As you can tell, my story is full of unanswered questions - maybe you think I've forgotten an important point or maybe you think I'm being too mysterious and vague. Do say if it's anything specific - feedback is good :)**

**On to Fridays. I know it's the day of freedom and happiness for most of the world, but it's the one day a week I know I will have the most ridiculous amounts of work to do, so tomorrow may not be such a good day :'( sorry - but don't worry! I WILL RETURN! Haha :)**

**Hopefully, Chapter 4: Queen of Narnia (with a new POV :)), keeps you holding on until I update next. As always: ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narnia franchise, or anything by C.S. Lewis. :(

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Queen of Narnia_**

* * *

**Lucian **had to admit that he enjoyed the company of the two Queens. For many days now him and Mikah had dined with them at every meal, and had even gone hunting with them some days past.

"Lucian!" someone called. He turned around. The Gentle Queen walked up to him, beaming.

"Your Majesty." he bowed. She waved her hands dismissively.

"We're holding a small celebration tonight, in the name of our brothers' return – there'll be dancing, the fauns will play music, and –"

"The Kings have returned?" he asked quickly. Queen Susan nodded. "We had a messenger early this morning saying the patrols are returning. They'll be home very soon." She smiled.

"You and your brother will be there, of course?" she asked, "I would very much like to introduce you to them."

He nodded, "I would like that very much." he replied.

She beamed once more and left him. When he had first arrive, Lucian had found the castle slightly confusing, and that was hardly ideal for him. However, after a few days and many midnight explorations, he knew the stronghold like the back of his hand. He arrived in front of an old brown door, and knocked three times. It swung open, and in the doorway stood a female faun, sleeves of her servants' dress rolled up, hair tied back. He walked forward and kissed her on the lips. She sighed and he walked into her room, closing the door behind him.

"Alalla," he began, "did you hear about the celebration tonight, the one for the Kings? Because, well, if you are going, I'd love a dance with you." He put on the sleaziest expression he could and grinned. She melted under his stare.

"Of course I'll be there, my lord, but I'll be helping Queen Lucy dress first. I am her maidservant, after all. As for the dances –"

"Do you think you could do something for me, Alalla?" Lucian whispered, bringing his face close to hers. She seemed unable to resist, and nodded breathlessly.

"Anything, my lord, anything."

"I spoke to the Queen just a few moments ago." he said, running his hands through his hair and putting on the most worried expression he could muster. "She says she's been having the most dreadful trouble sleeping. I want to help her."

The naiad nodded, drinking in his every word.

"There's a powdered mixture my mother made many years ago. It's meant to help even the most troubled babe sleep at night." he continued, "But you know the Gentle Queen as well as I, Alalla. She doesn't want to trouble anyone by asking for help..."

"What do you want me to do, my lord?" she asked. _Good girl_, Lucian thought.

"I need you to go into her room, and just mix the powder in with something she'd drink."

"She loves elderflower juice." the faun whispered, as if in a trance.

"Perfect." he replied, "Just makes sure she doesn't catch you. I'd hate for her to think you were doing anything, god forbid, that was less than honest."

The maid nodded again, and Lucian drew a little pouch from the inside of his tunic. He put it in her hands.

"Make Queen Susan well again, Alalla my sweet." The servant smiled at him, kissed Lucian again, and opened the door to let him leave.

_She won't fail,_ Lucian thought to himself. Granted, he had considered asking Mikah to help him, but of late his brother had been spending a lot of time in the company of Queen Lucy. _Maybe Trisana gave him very specific orders, _he thought. Lucian shrugged to himself. It didn't matter, really, and the Queen's maidservant had been a better pawn. He had even been surprised at how effective his seduction of her had been, but it was all for a good cause. Everyone had to get their hands dirty sometime. He grinned, thinking of how pleased his sister would be if she heard how well he had set things in motion.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

**_Approximately One Month Ago_**

"_They're here!" __**Jadis**__ hissed, "Here! In Narnia!" _

_She strode up the front steps of the castle, throwing off her furs and bursting into the hall. _

"_Maugrim!" she cried, "Otmin!" Various servants and minions started shuffling into view, curious to see what it was that made the Queen so anxious._

"_Mother?" said a voice. Jadis turned._

"_Kaspar." she said icily to the boy in front of her, "Go and make yourself useful. Find your sister."_

_The boy nodded and walked out of the hall. Jadis rolled her eyes._

"_How incompetent are you all?" she roared. "Where is Maugrim?" _

"_Apologies, Your Majesty." The grey wolf bounded into view._

_The Queen sniffed impatiently. "See to it that the children are taken away from here, will you? Where we agreed, at the border near Ettinsmoor, where they won't easily be found. Of course there is no reason anything should go wrong, but –"_

"_I understand, your majesty." _

"_See them off safely, then return here at once. You'll be needed urgently." The wolf bowed and loped away, his pack trailing behind him._

"_You wanted to see me mother?" asked Trisana, entering the hall._

"_Come. Walk with me." Jadis motioned, and the girl followed her, their footsteps falling in time._

"_I told you about the prophecy of the two daughters of Eve and the two sons of Adam?" she asked. _

"_Yes, mother." Trisana replied._

"_They are coming." Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the girl's eyes widen. "The time is very close now. You are to be escorted to the borders near Ettinsmoor, to wait in safety until victory is ours."_

"_But-" Trisana began._

"_But nothing." Jadis interrupted. She paused for a moment, then decided to continue. The girl had to know. _

"_Many years ago, when I finally regained Narnia again as my own, it happened that we captured the eldest of the centaurs, a famous prophet and stargazer. He had, regrettably, been badly treated, and by the time he came to me he was dying. However, he would not submit to my rule, and proclaimed to me the prophecy in a last act of defiance before he died. I decided then that I would never let Narnia fall into the grasp of that demon cat, Aslan, ever again. We... We tried many times, I summoned so many hags to send me two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve of my own, to stand against the shield bearers of the great cat when the time was right. It... it was a complicated process, but one day, four children were sent to us." She turned to Trisana, who was watching her mother like a hawk, hardly breathing. The Queen continued. "There was a mistake. I needed two sons of Adam, not three. I needed two daughters of Eve, not one. I have watched you for many years, Trisana. There were times when I could have summoned another human girl, to see if I could still get a full set, but I realised... I realised that there was a better solution, that with your potential... Trisana, there is no reason why anything bad should happen, but if anything were to go wrong, you are the strongest successor I could have ever wanted. I know you will not fail me in the face of Aslan and his feeble warriors."_

_The girl straightened up, and Jadis eyed her with approval._

"_Maugrim waits for you near the entrance." the Queen said._

_Trisana nodded. "We will meet again mother. When you have destroyed Aslan's pretenders, we will meet again."_

_The Queen's heir bowed, then placed a hand on her heart._

"_Long live the Queen."_

_

* * *

_

He couldn't see a thing. **Edmund** ached all over as he twisted left and right, but the ropes tied round his wrists and ankles held fast. Desperately, he shook his head, trying to loosen the cloth tied around his eyes, but whoever had been given the job of making sure he didn't escape had done it well. He felt hands grasp his blindfold off and squinted as the light hit his eyes for the first time in days. As his vision adjusted, he saw a young man leaning over him looking curiously, the one that had confirmed who he was days before.

"We meant you no harm." Edmund began in his most diplomatic voice. The young man raised his eyebrows.

"That's funny." he said, "Because you hiding armed behind bushes and trees isn't suspicious at all."

The young man tied Edmund's blindfold on again as the two guards that stood at the entrance of the tent walked forward and seized him roughly, dragging him away. The Just King's knees felt red raw by the time he was aware of himself entering another tent and was flung on the floor. Once more, his blindfold was pulled off. He looked up.

Standing in front of him was the same girl that had attacked him in the woods and taken him captive. Her hair and eyes were brown, but there was no kindness, only frosty determination in her face. As Edmund stared at the crown perched on the girl's brow, he could have sworn it was the very same one he had seen the White Witch wear. She motioned to the guards once again, and they pulled Edmund up.

"How have you enjoyed my hospitality so far, usurper?" she asked in a commanding tone. Edmund stayed slient.

"Are you dumb, as well as being a usurper and traitor? Speak up! I didn't quite hear you." She walked forwards until their faces were the same level.

"I know who you are, Edmund the Just. I know that you should have died on the Stone Table for your treachery. I know the demon Aslan took your place but rose from the dead. And I know things you don't, little King, so speak up."

Edmund kept mouth tightly closed, hoping she could see the defiance in his eyes. The girl sighed.

SMACK!

He could felt his face burning where she had hit him, but he refused to let himself cry out.

"Answer your Queen!" she roared.

He met her eyes. "You are no Queen of Narnia." he spat.

"You're wrong." she replied. "I am the only Queen of Narnia left now."

"Who are you?" he growled, "Who are you to proclaim yourself Queen of Narnia? This is a land ruled by freedom, not tyranny. By what right do you give yourself that title?"

She walked back to the large brown chair in the room that Edmund presumed to be a kind of throne. She sat regally upon it and looked down at him.

"It was foretold you would come, traitor." she said, "That you would be given to us to help us in our cause. Perhaps I hoped you would join us, but it seems the demon cat has rubbed off on you too much since you met my mother. No matter. You will play your part."

_Her mother? _Edmund thought, horrified, but he would not let them see on his face the shock reeling in his mind

"I learnt from my mistakes." he snarled at her. "Don't think that I will make the wrong choice twice."

A cold, cruel smile touched her lips. She drew her sword from its sheath and pointed it at Edmund.

"You will lead your brother, the High King, and your sisters, into our hands. This you will do."

Edmund struggled against his captors in rage, feeling the ropes rubbing his skin raw as he hissed in defiance.

"Struggle all you want, traitor, but it's no use. You will bring them to us, or I'll raze Narnia to the ground."

_

* * *

_**I hope you liked this one :) I swear they're getting longer each time, but no matter: more for you! Things are really set in motion now that will define the war for Narnia and the throne - new alliances will be made, old ones broken: nobody's safe! Keep reading to find out!**

**Reviews are hugs, and I love them. Just like a hug makes you smile, a review gives me motivation. Thank you all, you wonderful readers. :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 5: I'll Be Right Here

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a couple of days, but it's back :) I hope you haven't forgotten too much to be caught up in the new chapter :)**

**Shout outs of thanks to beatnikfreak, Noel Ardnek, Eraleigh Aminah, dbd823, lyokodreamer, Princess in Converse and princess emma of narnia for their constant reviews, and also to Maddie Rose for an awesome review :) You make me all happy inside :D! Thanks also to all of you who have been reading nevertheless :)**

**I had a question about the ages of the Pevensies, I've written it a month or two after the end of the Battle of Beruna, but I think my head keeps rebelling and trying to put the them in my head a little older. Trisana, Lucian, Kaspar and Mikah are all round Peter's age. If you want to tweak the Pevensies to make them a little older in your head, by all means do. In fact, if most of you prefer seeing them older in your head, do say and that may make it easier for me to write what comes on later. You have a say :)**

**Dream sequence time! Yay - I you haven't forgotten that little reverie a little while ago. I'm not too sure about this chapter if I'm honest, but here goes - Chapter 5: I'll Be Right Here**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narnia franchise, or anything by C.S. Lewis. :(

* * *

_**Chapter 5: I'll Be Right Here**_

* * *

_Peter leaned over and brushed the hair from her eyes. She was avoiding his gaze, staring out towards the sea from their position on the balcony. She moved away from him, brown hair whipped around her by the sea breeze. He could see the trouble and conflict in her eyes. Despite his better judgement, he moved to take her hand. To his surprise, she didn't pull away._

"_How are you feeling?" he asked her tentatively, voice now louder than a whisper._

_She didn't turn to face him. "I... I feel as if I am torn in two. Where once I was so sure, so unwavering in my beliefs... Now..." Her eyes glistened. "I feel so lost."_

_He took her other hand and turned her to face him, but she still looked away. A single tear ran down her perfect face dripped onto the floor silently. She suddenly choked back a laugh._

"_You know," she said, "I've never cried before." Despite all the misery in her eyes, she still laughed. "How fitting that now is the time that I should break."_

_Peter squeezed her hands gently. "Look at me." he said quietly. She slowly raised her eyes, soft brown eyes that of late, Peter had wanted to drown in and never wake up. He shook the thought out of his head. This wasn't the time for such thoughts._

"_You know that I'll never leave you. No matter what, I'll be right here. I know you'll get through this." _

_He drew her close into him, and she rested her head on his chest where he could feel her shallow breaths. He held her more tightly. _

_If anyone was walking along the beach that day and had looked up, all they might have seen were a young man and his sweetheart sharing a moment in time together. Little would they know that this was more than that._

_On the balcony, the beautiful girl consumed with so much grief raised her head to look up at the young man holding her. She smiled at him._

"_I love you." she said._

* * *

"I love you." High King **Peter **murmured in his sleep, head twisting from left to right. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. The light of the midday sun shone through the window, and as he sat up, he could see a small figure curled up at the foot of his bed, sleeping. The High King smiled to himself. Little Lucy.

As quietly as he could, he rushed to get dressed and was almost out of the room, when Lucy's voice entered his ears.

"She isn't recovering, you know."

Peter turned around to see his younger sister's tear streaked face looking at him. "Your cordial?" he asked.

The Valiant Queen shook her head and burst into tears once more. "It's not working!" she cried, "I don't understand! The doctor says it's not that she's getting worse any more, but she just isn't getting better! Oh, Peter!" In two strides, he had gathered his sister into his arms and joined in her misery. After a while, both their eyes were dry, and he stood up once more.

"I must go and see her now, Lu." he said, "Find out who did this."

Lucy nodded. "You didn't tell her... about Edmund, did you?" she asked.

Peter shook his head in reply. "We have scouts everywhere, searching and searching!" it was his term to cry out in exasperation. "First Ed, now Susan. I just don't know..." With that, the High King swept out of the room.

Last night, he had arrived back at Cair Paravel, with his army only a shadow of what it had been when it had departed from the great castle only a few weeks before. Waiting at the steps to greet him, face smiling and happy, was Lucy. Susan, she had explained, was absent, but probably preparing for the great feast in honour of their returning kings. His heart had ached as he saw her eyes scan the crowd for her other brother and squeezed her hand as he quietly explained Edmund's disappearance. The Valiant Queen had been defiant, angry and in that instant, requested that Susan be summoned so that a rescue strategy could be made to bring back Narnia's other king.

It had all become one long dreadful haze of bad memories from then on. A long scream from a horrified maid. Susan, lying cold on her bedroom floor, a goblet of elderflower juice split on the floor next to her. Susan, white as a sheet, being carefully lifted on to her bed, barely breathing. Susan, sweating as she burnt up with some never ending fever.

Peter strode into his sisters' chambers. Crowded around her were various maids and servants, fauns, satyrs, naiads, dryads, all trying in some way to aid in the recovery of the Gentle Queen. Some bowed as he entered, others were too occupied with their work.

"Sire," bowed a satyr nearby, "it seems her condition is stable, but it does not seem... Sire, it does not seem as though she will recover. We've tried everything, your highness. Everything, but –"

The High King patted the satyr on the shoulder. "I'm very grateful." he nodded in appreciation.

The crowd shifted to the side as Peter walked forward to see his sister. "Oreius?" he called hoarsely.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Peter hadn't seen one of his most trusted advisors standing at the window, staring out in thought.

"Do we have any knowledge on who did this?"

The centaur grimly nodded, and signalled to two guards, who dragged into the room a faun maid, brown hair dishevelled and tangled, tears streaming down her face.

"Your name?" Peter asked tentatively. The faun sobbed. "Alalla." She whimpered.

"Alalla, why?" The High King gently asked. "Why would you do this?"

The faun girl sobbed harder. "I can't tell you!" she wailed, when suddenly a strange look entered her eyes, a look Peter had only seen from his brother Edmund. It made the High King's skin crawl and he shifted uneasily. "But... but I thought she would appreciate the favour."

Peter edged closer to the prisoner. "Who?" he pressed.

"My mistress."

* * *

**Edmund **couldn't believe it. It was dark all around, but he was just about able to saddle the horse in front of him, and quietly mount it, fingers carefully grouping the black of night. The marks on his wrists were still raw and bled in places where the ropes had burned him, but he knew he had to keep going. Some of the creatures that camped around him thrived under the watch on the moon.

The young king dug his heel into the side of the horse, and sped away under the cover of darkness. As he rode further and further away from the camp he built up the courage to press his horse on faster. He needed to get home, to Peter and the girls. God, they would be so worried!

He became dimly aware of another set of hooves behind him, then another set, and another, but no – these were heavy foot prints he could hear, and there were many more.

"Come on!" Edmund cried. He hadn't spent hours rubbing his ropes against the broken end of a spear only to get caught again.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Edmund felt an arrow thud into his back, and lost his grip, falling off his steed. Gasping and panting, he clambered up from the forest floor and began to run. The sound of feet and hooves behind him was getting louder. He could hear cries of "Split up!" and "That way!"

Suddenly, a hand grasped his arm roughly. Edmund tried to shake it off, but the grip was firm and his shoulder ached as the blood ran down his back. It was him. The young man that followed the so called 'Queen of Narnia', the one she called brother. In panic, Edmund tugged and backed away, and tripped, falling hard on the forest floor and cried out in pain as he felt the arrow shaft embedded in his back snap from the impact. The young man – _Kaspar,_ Edmund thought – drew his sword and pressed it against Edmund's throat.

The young king fumbled in the dirt and brought a stone to his attacker's head with all the strength he had. As the young man reeled back onto the hard ground, Edmund staggered back onto his feet and began to run despite the limp that had begun to plague his left leg. After a fair distance, Edmund turned to look behind him.

Kaspar had got to his feet, and was dusting himself off as the other servants of the fake Queen gathered round him. They all stared in Edmunds direction, pointing, but the young man shook his head and began to turn to walk back.

Edmund frowned in confusion, but now wasn't the time to question the actions of his disappearing captors. He needed to get home.

* * *

**Why didn't they pursue Edmund? Who's really behind the poison? Which Queen is she talking about? Will Susan recover? Don't worry everyone - it's going somewhere, I promise, I've just gotta keep the two plot lines going simultaneously and it's a challenge :O I think it's the first chapter ever without an OC point of view I think, but I like getting back to the Pevensies. Hopefully you liked this chapter - it's nice getting back into the Narnia swing! Even so, any positively constructive comments would be much much appreciated, so tap that little button down there!**

**Much love to all you :D x**


	7. Chapter 6: Perversion of the Mind

**Hey everybody :) Got my highest number of hits and views when I last posted - I'm so grateful, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Gotta give a shout out to these special people: Beatnikfreak, lyokodreamer, Eraleigh Aminah, dbd823, princess emma of narnia, Noel Ardnek, Maddie Rose and Princess in Converse. You review every time and that honestly means a lot :D hugs all round xx**

**Away from the action packed ending of last chapter, now for something a little more intense - more secrets uncovered. I've been trying a little something new in terms of what I can do with italics, so hopefully you won't be finding it too weird. Also - as mentioned last chapter any thoughts on where you personally (despite what I've written) imagine the characters' ages to be? What do you think, speed it up or keep it slow? **

**Well, anyway, put down your swords and prepare to get sneaky in Chapter 6: Perversion of the Mind. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narnia franchise, or anything by C.S. Lewis. :(

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Perversion of the Mind_**

* * *

**Lucy **couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It was – she was-" Susan rasped and choked as she drank. "She was your maid, Lucy. How could you have let this happen?"

"I didn't know!" Lucy replied incredulously. "How could I have known what she was thinking? How could I have known she answered to someone else?"

"Lucy, you are so naive!" her sister hissed. Lucy took a step back from the bed. This wasn't right. "You see the best in everyone – maybe I wouldn't be stuck here like a living corpse if you had just been a little more careful!"

"Susan, this isn't you!" the younger sister exclaimed, taking the elder girl's hand. Susan pulled it away sharply.

"This _is _me, Lucy." she said. "This is all your fault."

The Valiant Queen turned on her heel and ran out of the room, tears blinding her eyes. She rounded another corner, only to see Peter striding down the corridor towards her. His eyes lit up in alarm as he saw her tear-stained face.

"Lu?" he rushed forwards, "What's the matter? It's not – she hasn't got worse again has she? Not another –"

"I don't know what it is she's got, Peter." Lucy replied, "Maybe it's just the stress of the flu… or…"

The High King's eyes widened as she told him of the conversation that had occurred moments before. He nodded. "You're right, Lucy. It must be to do with the illness; they still can't get the poison out of her system. She'd never say things like that to any of us, not even Edmund. I don't think anyone really knows what's going on – I'd better go and see her." He hugged her tightly and walked away.

Lucy watched the disappearing figure of her eldest brother and she covered her face with her hands in despair. _Oh Aslan, _she thought, _why is it all going wrong already? You gave Narnia four monarchs, not two. We need your guidance now, more than ever. Please, please help us. _

"Queen Lucy?" said a voice. The little Queen turned around. It was Mikah, eyes full of concern. "Are you all right?"

She sighed and against her better judgement, shook her head. The boy in front of her smiled.

"You could do with some cheering up… and I think I know just the thing." he held out his hand.

_I could do with a friendly face right now, _Lucy thought, and placed her hand in his.

* * *

**Edmund **had stopped feeling the pain a long time ago. He was dimly aware of his blister-covered feet and the arrow sticking from his back that stopped him sleeping at night, but he was so hungry that he felt nothing more than delirious and numb inside. He had hoped that perhaps he would see some Talking Beasts, animals that would gladly aid their king in returning to the Cair, but it seemed that whatever part of the land he was still running in, there was not a soul in sight.

He collapsed next to a stream, and his fingers feebly lifted the water to his parched mouth. How long could he keep on going like this? Would it be his fate to be found months later, lying by this stream, body frozen and rigid from death? What would happen back home? The questions reeled in Edmund's mind.

At first he couldn't even hear the rustling of the bushes nearby, but his mind was so weary that he didn't even have the energy to be on guard.

"Whoever you are," he called hoarsely, desperation clouding his mind, "I mean you no harm."

_How stupid you are, Edmund, _he thought to himself, _you're probably only_ _talking to the wind. You were crowned King Edmund the Just, not Edmund the Mad – but then… well, it's not like there's anything else you can do at this rate. Best keep up with the speech, then. _

"If you have food," He continued to croak, "it would be much appreciated." _Food? _His mind said incredulously, _at a time like this, you ask for food? _

_What else was I going to ask for? _A new voice in his head said.

_I don't know! How about some help with the arrow sticking in you back? _The first voice barked.

_Oh of course… just ask for medical help from a complete stranger, why don't you_! the second voice retorted.

_How different is that from asking for food from a complete stranger? How…_

As the voices in his head ranted and raved, Edmund didn't notice the rabbit that, out of the shadows, had started tentatively hopping towards him, and Just King's vision slowly turned to black.

His eyes opened, and for a moment he thought he was in heaven. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept in a four poster bed, yet here he was. Slowly, he turned his head towards the source of light in the room, and saw his brother standing by the window. So this really _was _heaven.

The High King walked towards his younger brother, and pulled him into a bear-tight hug. "Ed," he said, voice muffled. "We searched everywhere for you! If it wasn't for good Master Rabbit, I don't know if would have found in you time. You're-" Peter ran his fingers through his hair, "You're incredibly weak."

Edmund felt very ounce of that statement. "I'd… food would be good, Peter. Then perhaps – perhaps you could bring Master Rabbit so I can thank him myself?"

His brother nodded in agreement. "Of course. But Edmund, you must tell me what happened. You've been muttering in your sleep – mentioning things like other Queens and brothers of some sort. We need to find out what's going on up North, Ed. We won't make the same mistake twice. If there are lots of _them_ there, we will call of Narnia to arms to stop them this time. I don't want bloodshed any more than you do, but Narnians' don't forget. They especially don't forget what _she_ did to them; this would be their justice as well as ours."

The young king nodded in understanding. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"That's it." **Mikah **said soothingly, "So, the next note is there." He pointed to a fret. "Right…" he picked up the little Queen's finger. "There." He pressed it down.

"So then I play..." the Valiant Queen started the scale from the beginning this time, twanging the occasional note of place, but it was better than it had been twenty odd minutes ago. "Oh dear," she sighed, putting the instrument down. "I'm really not very good at this, am I?"

Mikah smiled at her and shrugged. "You'll get better with practice, your – Lucy. You'll improve soon enough."

Queen Lucy stood up from the one of the many soft cushions that were littered around Mikah's room, straightening her dress. "I'd best go see how Edmund is doing." she said, smiling wearily. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"How is his majesty?" Mikah asked her.

"He's slowly improving, day by day he recovers." she sighed, "I'm just so glad he's alive. We're trying to piece together what happened to him, but he's still very weary. I'll see you later at dinner, Mikah"

She curtseyed and slipped out of the room. After watching her go, Mikah got up and walked towards the table in his room. It was funny how his spirits would lift after a visit from the little Queen. A flash of white caught his eye, and saw it was a little white handkerchief lying mournfully on the table. Lucy's handkerchief. He made to reach forward to pick it up, but something pressed against his neck first, its bite hard and cold and brittle.

"You know," a voice hissed in his ear, "if you're carrying out our sister's orders then I daresay you're pulling off the act very well."

"Lucian." Mikah whispered menacingly, "Remove the blade from my throat. Now."

"You don't own me, brother. You can't tell me what to do." For a moment Mikah tensed, but the frosty metal touch pulled away and he turned to see Lucian sheathing his sword.

"What task concerning Queen Lucy did Trisana give you to do?" Lucian asked, "I have to plan my next move. I can't do that if I don't know where it will disrupt your plans."

Mikah only raised his eyebrows in reply. His brother frowned. "You don't get it, do you?" Lucian asked. "Wars aren't only fought on battle fields, brother. They're also fought in here." he pointed to his head, "and here." he pointed to his heart. "I know how a good liar you are, but-"

"What's Alalla's sentence for poisoning on your command, Lucian?" Mikah asked quietly, and Lucian blanched. "She's lied for you, and now all of Narnia wonders who her mistress is – or should I say master? – though I suppose, you follow the orders of Trisana, and mother above her, so in a twisted way she does have a mistress of sorts..." he lingered and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his brother frozen, eyes wide. "You know, I knew it was you the moment the news of Queen Susan's poisoning entered my ears. I've been following her symptoms closely, you see. Fainting, unwavering fevers, swiftly accompanied by vomiting spells during the night, and lastly, perversion of the mind. I remember your little powder being the one thing mother was proud of you for."

"So what?" Lucian spat, apparently having recovered from his momentary shock, " This isn't a holiday here, remember? We still have a job to do. I need –"

"What I don't understand," Mikah interrupted, "was how you got it to be immune to the effects of Queen Lucy's cordial. She told me that it has never failed before."

"Oh I'm sure she told you, favourite of the Queen," Lucian retorted, "but I'm not stupid. Kaspar helped me. We bound the powder by magic together, and it seems to have worked, but therein lies the problem."

When Mikah didn't say anything to enquire, Lucian continued on. "I don't know what it is, maybe it's the influence of the demon Aslan here that's weakening me, but I've been worried that my enchantments won't hold as strongly while we stay here. I've had to find a way to make sure that whatever happens, Lucy's cordial will not be able to heal Queen Susan, should my magic grow too weak. I've thought of something, but I'm going to need your help."

Mikah looked up as Lucian turned to face him. "You're good friends with Queen Lucy. You have easier access to her chambers than I, she trusts you. I need you to find her cordial and smash it, destroy it, do anything you can do to get rid of it. That way we can insure that nothing save my antidote can help the Gentle Queen recover. We need the upper hand, and we have that while Queen Susan remains unstable."

He could feel Lucian's eyes searching his face, trying to see what his brother might be feeling, but Mikah made sure his face gave nothing away.

After a few long moments, Lucian walked towards the window and looked outside.

"No."

Mikah was dimly aware of the shock on his brother's face.

"No?" Lucian echoed, "No? I – I don't see how this would go against anything Trisana had planned. I don't – No?"

"No." Mikah said simply.

Lucian's face contorted into a mask of rage, and he strode back over to where Mikah stood. He drew his dagger and pressed it against his brother's neck. Another bite of steel.

"Listen here, _brother. _Since we arrived here you've done you're own thing, and I've done mine. Fine. All I ask of you now is this small favour, and you reject me? For our sister's cause, to help her achieve what our mother couldn't finish, help me now."

For a while both brothers gazed intently at one another, eyes filled with anger and mistrust, neither of them having seen the extra pair of eyes that were watching through the tiny crack in the door.

Someone who had only come to claim her misplaced handkerchief, had now seen and heard everything.

* * *

**I know, no one gets captured, shot at or rides valiantly into battle, but as Lucian says, not all wars are fought on the battlefield... How will the turmoil between the Kings & Queens effect what is to come? Will Lucy's call to Aslan be answered? Where does Mikah's allegiance lie, and what will Lucy do now that she knows the deception of Lucian? Questions, questions? All will be answered... (on the subject of answering questions, are there things I've brought up in previous chapters that you're worried I might have forgotten about or that I didn't write an answer to? Do say. For all I know... I really could have forgotten... :S) **

**Reviews, as always, are to me what the post-Christmas paycheck is like to Santa's elves. A total happy hug of love. So please press the little review button down there :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 7: Battle

**Well, hello there!**

**I've determined that I'm gonna try and update on Tuesdays and Thursdays as fixed days, and do any other days if I have time :) I'm really enjoying this so much and we still have so much of the story to go!**

**Many thanks to: lyokodreamer, dbd823, princess emma of narnia, Eraleigh Aminah, Noel Ardnek, Maddie Rose, AlyssaFelixa and beatnikfreak for your constant reviews - you are truly wonderful and it means a lot. Thanks also to EdmundPevensie for evermore for her great review and also to LadyofLaughingEyes: you made me smile from ear to ear. Thank you so much. I'm so glad you all like the story!**

**In this chapter, I tried something a bit new in terms of PoV order, so hopefully you all think it works okay! There are a couple of moments in this that I hope makes your heart swell as much as mine did when I wrote them; they really make me smile :D. So, time for Chapter 7: Battle**

**Enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narnia franchise, or anything by C.S. Lewis. :(

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Battle_**

* * *

**Lucy** had spent all the time she could with Mikah. Over the past few days she hadn't let him out of her sight. Every meal she shared with him, every horse ride, every music lesson. Just as importantly, she had taken it upon herself to keep him away from his brother Lucian as much as possible. Her confidence in him had been shaken; she had trusted Mikah, and while she was assured that he would not do anything to hurt her, she didn't know how far Lucian's influence could go. _Would he do it? _she kept thinking, _Would he really destroy one of the most precious things I own?_

Several times she had considered telling Peter, but Susan's bad temper seemed to have affected him too, and with the news Edmund had brought about the Witch's followers came a fresh determination to 'stamp them all out'. The High King spent most of his days poured over his maps or training for hours and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Lucy sighed to herself and closed the book that she had failed, once again, to start reading.

It suddenly occurred to her that Mikah wasn't with her, before she remembered Peter had invited him to train with him in the morning. Recently she had become so used to Mikah's presence that he seemed to be like the best friend she had ever had, but she couldn't take back what she had seen. They were the reason for Susan's pain, and the reason for the pain the rest of her family suffered. The Valiant Queen had had enough.

She purposefully walked out of the library and down several corridors before she reached a large brown oak door. Her hand hovered as she was about to knock, considering not to say anything, but she shook the thought out of her head. If he didn't understand, no one else would.

Three knocks later, a voice called out.

"Come in."

Her brother was sitting on his balcony and got up to greet her as she came in.

"Hello Lu. Are you alright?" He held up the telescope in his hand, "Just been taking a look around our kingdom." He grinned, but soon stopped when he saw she didn't smile in reply.

"Lucy, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"I'm telling you this because I know that you'll understand. Even if I don't know what to do, you will. You know better than anyone." The words tumbled out of her mouth in an incoherent rush and she had to take a few more deep breaths to calm herself.

"Edmund, I have the most terrible things to tell you..."

* * *

"I think it's a balloon." Lucy said to **Mikah**, who was lying in the tall grass next to her. He shook his head.

"I think it looks like a flower." He squinted once more at the cloud that drifted lazily above his head. "What's a balloon, anyway?"

"Oh." she said, sounding tired. "I forget you don't know – in our world they're like... balls filled with air that float above your head."

Mikah frowned. For several days now Lucy had seemed more quiet than usual, and the smile he loved to see appeared on show far less frequently. This morning had been no exception.

"Lucy!" he had called, after spotting the little Queen slowly trudging down a corridor, head hung. "Where have you been? Since training ended I've been searching everywhere for you!"

He saw her force a smile onto her face. "I was just talking to Edmund. I needed to tell him... Well, he's so much better now. We needed to talk."

Mikah took her hand and squeezed it. "See?" he said, "He's all better."

When she still looked far away, he had scooped her up so suddenly she shrieked and he sprinted down the corridor with her in his arms.

"Come on!" he had laughed, "Let's go to the beach, or... or watch the clouds!"

It seemed that despite the beautiful sky high above them, her spirits hadn't lifted and she seemed as sad as ever.

He sat up and looked at her. "Is it Susan, Lucy? Is she alright?"

A fire seemed to light in her eyes. "Oh of course," she snapped, "yes, of course it would matter to you if she was alright. She's no better than she was before."

It was if she had punched him in the gut, and a wave of guilt washed over him. He didn't want this. He didn't want to see Lucy, the little Queen that had so easily endeared herself to him, upset due to actions his brother had done. Then he remembered what he had promised Lucian, what Lucian had said about helping Trisana.

Trisana. She had always hugged him when their mother had hit him, defended his actions in front of her... but this was wrong, it all felt so wrong. He closed his eyes in despair. _What should I do?_

They walked back to the castle in silence, the swirling warm air only emphasising the distance between them. As they reached the doors of the Great Hall, Lucy stopped.

"I must talk to Peter," she said, smiling swiftly, "I'll see you later, Mikah."

Mikah wandered aimlessly, not used to being out of the company of the Valiant Queen that he had spent every waking moment of these past months at Cair Paravel with. He jolted out of his train of thought, and looked up at the wooden door his feet had led him to. His eyes widened.

Still torn in two, he pushed it open and walked in.

Lucy's chambers were always filled with light. The two windows at either end of the room seemed to let in all the rays the sun could ever offer. Mikah gulped and walked cautiously to the cabinet next to her bed. With shaking hands, he quietly opened the door.

Out of all Father Christmas' gifts to the Pevensies, Mikah knew that this was the most precious of all, and didn't have the heart to reach out and disturb the beautiful little crystal bottle than sat innocently alone on the shelf.

_Trisana_! Lucian's voice growled in his head, and Mikah felt his arm move forward, his fingers wrapping around the precious cordial as he slowly removed it from its sanctuary.

All he had to do was let go, let it slip. It was the easiest thing in the world.

He felt a warm tear trickle down his face.

_No! _

_No._ This was wrong. He couldn't do this any longer. He thrust the bottle back in its cabinet, feeling disgusted that he had even let himself touch it.

Mikah knew in an instant that he was done. Done with his mother's lies about the twisted Kings and Queens, done with Lucian's scheming, done with a battle he didn't even want to be a part of.

_Tris, Kaspar, I'll make you see the truth, help you see how wrong our mother was. I'll rid you of all of her poison. We don't have to live with this hate. _Mikah took another deep breath.

_I promise you, Lucy,_ he thought,_ I promise I will protect you until the end of time. I'll never let anything happen to you. Ever._

Another tear dripped down his face, and he heard a sniffle behind him. Full of panic, he spun around.

She was crying and a tear rolled down her cheek, but her face wasn't full of sadness. Through the tears, a smile, a true smile that would have made the sun hide in shame, burst out at him.

"Mikah."

She paused, and Lucy's smile widened.

"I knew you wouldn't do it."

* * *

**Peter **checked the blade of his sword, eyes keenly inspecting the sharp edge for any dents. He held it up in the light and watched the light bounce off the metal and around the room. A tapestry of Aslan in the corner of the armoury caught his eye. Slowly, he stood up and walked towards it. His fingers traced the lion's benevolent face, and Peter sighed in despair.

"Aslan." he began, "I knew there would be challenges. You never said it would be easy. I – now – it's just... My family seems to be falling apart. Susan seems consumed with hate and anger for all of us, even those she loves. You crowned her the Gentle Queen, Aslan, and now she's anything but. Lucy... Lucy seems so lost. I don't know what to do, how to tell my little sister that everything will be okay when I can't be sure of the outcome myself. She calls for you to help us in the night sometimes, Aslan. She never loses faith in you, and neither does Edmund. He's been through so much... I can still see the marks on his skin, but he never seems to stop believing that everything will turn out all right."

The High King took a step backwards and frowned, thinking to himself. Then, in a barely audible whisper, he spoke once more.

"I'm afraid that I'm not the king you want me to be, Aslan. I only want to do what's right, but it seems so hard!" He exhaled, full of emotion, when a hand grasped his shoulder. Peter turned his head to see who it was.

"It's hard for all of us, Peter." Edmund said quietly, "But every battle's meant to make us stronger, as people, as kings, as a country."

For a moment the brothers stood in contemplative silence. Then Peter straightened up, turned and placed both his hands on the younger king's shoulders.

"Today, we ride out to fight for what's right. At the Battle of Beruna we fought for a free Narnia, but now we fight to keep it that way. They have armies? Let them come. When we ride into battle, little brother, we ride in the name of Aslan, in the name of what he wanted us to uphold."

Edmund, nodded, steely determination in the eyes of both Narnian kings. In silence they both left the armoury and walked to the stables, where Edmund mounted his horse, Philip and Peter, his faithful unicorn. As they rode out in plain view of the Narnian forces assembled at the gates of Cair Paravel, a deadly hush fell across the masses, until the only sound that could be heard was the faint whistle of the warm wind.

Peter solemnly gazed out at the Narnian army. "Raise the standards." He commanded.

One by one, banners of scarlet bearing a golden lion rose up in between the anxious soldiers, each a light of hope, until the army was not only a mass of Narnians fighting for justice, but a united symbol of freedom.

Heart filled with love for his people, the High King turned his steed to begin the journey north, and to battle.

* * *

**From one front to another... What will Lucian do when he finds out what side Mikah has chosen? Or will he find out? How will Susan recover without the antidote? What will happen when Peter comes face to face with Trisana? Will Edmund be able to face his previous captors in battle, and what will he do now that he knows about Mikah and Lucian? **

**It was great getting some of your feedback over what you thought I might have missed from my previous chapters, but don't worry... it's all coming! The rollercoaster ride is approaching one of its (note the use of the phrase 'one of' ;)) climaxes, and I'm so grateful that you've stuck around so far :) **

**I love my reviewers and their reviews like Winnie the Pooh loves honey. So please, please, join the Review Revolution and press that little button down there :D. Much love xxx**


	9. Chapter 8: This Is War

**Hey everybody :)**

**Between my GCSE History Controlled Assessment and writing this out, my fingers are officially exhausted. This is the longest chapter ever. By at least 1000 words. Woah. **

**As always, thanks to my amazingly awesome reviewers: Eraleigh Aminah, dbd823, LadyofLaughingEyes, princess emma of narnia, Noel Ardnek, Beatnikfreak, Maddie Rose, lyokodreamer and Princess in Converse. :) Love hearts to you all. Also, thanks to the anonymous 'Someone Random' review (as for the ages you were asking about, they are all around Peter's age - perhaps I need to be more specific sometime soon - I know I haven't made it really clear...)**

**Chapter 8: This Is War. (Lucky number 8 chapter :) Yay!) More like, This Was Hard To Write. I mean, I can see it in my head, but getting it down? :S I've also tried something a bit new, so you won't be seeing the usual three part chapter today :O :) Hope you like the way I've portrayed this, and that time-wise it isn't to confusing. I had to do something special for it :D.**

**Anyway, I hope you think I've done this justice. Onto the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narnia franchise, or anything by C.S. Lewis. :(

* * *

**_Chapter 8: This Is War_**

* * *

**It was a cold, clear morning. A morning that seemed to yearn for war.**

**Peter **lay half awake in his tent, feeling almost more anxious than he did before the Battle of Beruna. He turned to look at the sleeping form on his right. _Edmund always sleeps so deeply,_ he thought to himself. _Let's hope this wasn't his last._

He violently pushed the thought out of his mind. Today they would face the enemy, and, if their numbers were close to what Edmund had guessed, there was a great host of them. What was the use in being negative? There was always hope.

"Aslan," Peter murmured, "be with us."

"Pete?" The younger king rolled over, eyes sleepy. "Oh." Edmund breathed deeply. "It's the morning."

"Yes." Peter replied, sighing. "It's the morning."

He tossed away the covers and slowly began to get dressed. Behind him, Edmund still hadn't moved. Peter pulled on his boots and straightened up.

"Edmund?" he called.

His younger brother slowly sat up in bed. "I know, I know."

Peter felt the cold metal of his armour kiss his skin, and that was when it really hit him: this wasn't like the past hours he had spent brooding about the outcome of war. This was more real, as if the touch of steel brought with it memories of blood and battle. Edmund walked over to him and fastened the leather straps that bound the metal plates in place.

"This is just another battle Peter." he began, "Another battle in a long list of ones that we will fight for as long as we are kings."

The High King nodded mutely, and bent to help his brother with his own armour. The anxiety in the tent had been hanging like a cloud, permeated every few moments by words the two young kings had uttered. Peter began to speak again.

"I'm placing you with the archers again, Edmund."

The Just King spun around. "What? – Peter, no. No, I won't be relegated to the back again. I'm capable –"

"Of taking care of yourself." Peter finished for him. "I know. Look what happened when that argument last worked on me, Ed. You got ambushed and captured. I know –" He pressed on, as Edmund opened his mouth to protest. "I know you want to lead, but you're my brother. I promised mother I'd take care of all of you."

Edmund didn't reply, and Peter tightened the last of the buckles. "I'll always keep my promise to her, whether we're kings or not." He pulled his brother into a hug, and smiled to himself as Edmund hugged back.

"Your majesties?" a voice called from outside the tent.

"Come on." Peter said to his younger brother. "Let's finish this."

He turned and strode out of the tent. The camp around him was bustling, the last remnants of breakfast being wolfed down by the soldiers, as commands and orders were being issued from all around.

"They approach." General Orieus said solemnly, greeting the two kings. "Our scouts report a great host approaching towards us. They'll reach the plains in under an hour."

"Thank you, General." Peter replied. "I trust the soldiers are ready?"

"Yes, sir." The centaur said. "We'll be moving out in a moment, I'll make sure they are in the positions we planned."

"Give me a moment to speak to them all, if you will?"

"Yes, your majesty." Oreius bowed, and signalled to another centaur nearby, who raised a horn to her lips and blowed. A loud, clear ring echoed throughout the Narnian camp. As Peter walked forward, Edmund following close behind him, a sea of bright scarlet bowed for their kings.

"Weeks ago, we fought for the freedom of Narnia. Together we fought to escape tyranny." He paused. "And we won. In the name of Aslan, the great lion, together we won. We won our freedom." The High King looked at the faces of his people standing below him. "Today, we fight to keep it that way. We will teach them that there is no place in Narnia for hate or bitterness. We will teach them that the era of oppression is past. Narnia has entered a new age." Peter sought for the right word in his head, and found it. "A Golden Age." And as those words spread through the crowd, the people, whether fauns, centaurs, griffins, raised their heads up, hearts filled with hope and joy and contentment. An eagle let out a cry of joy, and the Narnian camp erupted in cheers.

Peter raised his sword, a vision of strength. "Fight! Fight! For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

All around him, Narnia cheered and called for the greatest king of them all.

That all now seemed like a dream to Peter, who looked out across the plain to where the foe would soon be approaching. After their cries of solidarity, the troops had been led off in their various groups, each following the battle plan laid out by the kings and Orieus the night before. The cold wind whistled in his ears. This was different from their last battle, where the hope of spring had come and the green grass itself seemed to deny Jadis of her victory. This was different. The landscape seemed less forgiving, more brittle and harsh; Peter understood whythe last of _her _followers would come here. If wasn't for the lack of snow, he would have thought that the Witch still held these lands in her grasp.

Then, like a tortured scream, came the biting cry of a wraith.

They were here.

All around him, Peter could feel the soldiers tense, shuddering in discomfort and he glanced back towards the woods some meters behind him. _Can you hear it too, Ed?_ he thought. _Can you hear it beckon, calling, crying out that this is war?_

There was a vast expanse between the two armies, and Peter heard them before he saw them.

_War._

_War._

_War._

The High King barely saw her, but he straightened up as she came into view. _Trisana, Edmund had called her. _Peter thought. S_he who called the Witch her mother._ Even though Peter didn't want to admit it, she looked magnificent. She was astride a large black beast of a horse – _the poor horse_, Peter thought to himself – and was covered in armour, her brown hair blowing loose in the wind. The High King cocked his head to one side.

_There's something about her... _he thought.

"My Lord?" Oreius asked. Peter snapped out of his train of thought, and turned to the centaur, who crossed a fist over his heart. "Until the end of all the things." the general said.

The High King turned back to survey the pressing enemy. _Kaspar,_ he thought, seeing the other human figure riding next to the girl. _I will stop you both before the day is over, _the King sliently vowed.

The soldiers of the enemy had now halted as the girl raised her hand. Even though they were miles apart, Peter felt their eyes hold one another, each acknowledging the other.

_War._

_War._

_War_.

The wind began to howl as the girl let her hand drop. Peter pushed down his visor and raised his sword.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" his horse reared, and Narnia's High King led the charge of centaurs, an arrowhead aiming for the enemy.

_So it begins. _Peter thought, as his heart began to beat harder with adrenaline.

_Thump._

_Ka-thump._

_Ka-thump._

There was a sickening crunch as the two armies collided. Peter let his sword guide him, cutting left, right, left again, seeing no one but the enemy. An efreet screeched overhead and swooped down at him, but he slashed with all his might – and then another came, and another. He was dizzy in the flurry of wings, and growled in fury as he tore apart the creatures with his blade. Figure after figure threw themselves at the King, and each received in reply the cold cut of his steel. He could already feel sweat trickling down his face and he momentarily lifted his visor.

She was there. In the corner of his eye, he saw her movements full of strength and skill as she conquered each of her opponents, leaving a trail of dying Narnians in her wake. The High King turned his unicorn in fury and rode towards her. Suddenly, Peter heard a bellow in his ear, and in an instant, he was thrown off his steed and onto the ground by a great minotaur. The lust for blood pumped in his veins as he plunged his sword into his opponent's back with a cry. Pushing the body off him he staggered to his feet and turned.

He froze. She was here, before his very eyes and... He knew her. Somehow, as if from another life, as if from another dream, he _knew _her. The brown eyes that widened in front of him seemed familiar, and yet...

He barely had time to raise his sword as the girl, seeming to have snapped out of their shared moment of shock, raised her sword with all her might and lunged.

* * *

**It was a cold, clear morning. A morning that seemed to yearn for war.**

**Trisana **lounged back in her chair, twirling a broken half of her mother's wand absentmindedly in between her fingers. She hadn't bothered with sleeping, and had instead opted to drape her furs over her, feeling her eyes glaze over as she stared into the middle distance, waiting for the battle that was to come. She slowly heard her soldiers awaken, heard blades chink as their wielders began to polish them. Several voices screeched, and growls could be heard some of her followers began to quarrel amongst themselves.

Still she did not move.

She didn't know how long it was before the flap to her tent lifted, and in strode Kaspar.

"You didn't sleep." he commented.

"I didn't need to." she shot back.

He swallowed. "We're almost ready now. The Narnian troops are assembling on the other side of the plains southwest beyond the river. High King Peter leads them."

She slowly turned her head to face her brother. He was armoured and ready, a sword at his side and bow and arrow slung on his back. She smiled at him. He frowned in confusion.

"The queens aren't with them, Trisana."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I presume that was Lucian's doing?"

"Yes." he answered.

"We don't need them. We never did. We need this Peter, the one that rallies them all." Her smile widened at the blank expression on Kaspar's face. "I said Edmund would lead him to us, didn't I? When you didn't agree on allowing him to escape so easily, I promised you that he would return with a greater prize, didn't I? You know I always keep my promises to you, dear brother."

She rose from her chair and carefully inspected the end of the broken wand once again. "I said the traitor would do it, whether he realised it or not. Mother will have her revenge." She paused. "Kaspar, you said he was the one with golden hair?"

She turned to him. He nodded. "You'll know."

She strode behind her screen and began to dress, finally fastening the armour over her chain mail. Kaspar hadn't left.

"Brother?" she called.

"Hm?" he murmured in reply.

"You'll ride beside me today, won't you?" she asked.

"Is that a command?"

"What difference does it make?" she questioned.

There was a long pause.

"I'll always ride beside you, Tris." he said quietly. She emerged from behind the screen, sliding her sword into its sheath. Tentatively, she pulled her brother into a rare hug, and smiled to herself as Kaspar hugged back.

"Family." she said quietly, still locked in the embrace. She felt him nod in agreement.

"Family." he replied.

Trisana relinquished her grip and strode out of the tent, Kaspar following close behind.

"Dakos!" she called. The great minotaur bounded into view.

"Your Majesty?" he bowed.

She motioned to the troops still milling around the camp. "Why aren't they moving already?" she snapped.

"We awaited your command, Your Majesty." Dakos explained.

Trisana nodded slowly.

"SUBJECTS!" she called, and the camp fell silent. The Queen walked forward to where her large black steed was waiting, and mounted it so she was head and shoulders above the rest of her troops.

"Today," she continued "show no mercy! Take no prisoners! Tell them how we cannot and will not be oppressed! Today, we claim back what is ours! THIS IS WAR, AND THIS IS OUR VICTORY!" As she raised her sword and rode out of the camp, swiftly followed by her army, the air was rife with a cacophony of doom.

_War._

_War._

_War._

Her soldiers chanted as they made their journey to the plains, finally crossing the river. A low buzz could be heard. A buzz that came with an opposing army.

"Form the ranks!" Dakos bellowed, and around her the soldiers began to fall in line.

"They're close now." Kaspar murmured. Overhead, as if calling for victory, a wraith screeched.

_War._

_War._

_War._

"Yes." Trisana said, as the scarlet army came into view.

Forward they continued, and Trisana saw him. Their king. The High King.

_He mounts a unicorn, the purest of creatures, a demon lion on his chest, _she thought._ I will end your reign today, usurper._

She raised her hand and they halted. The wind that had been sweeping around all day grew more fiercer, whipping her hair round her face. _Is that you, mother?_ She wondered, _Do you beckon the victory that should have been yours to us now? _

She quietly sighed to herself. _Watch me make you proud. _

The wind roared in her ears, growling and snarling.

_War._

_War._

_War._

It howled in mourning as she dropped her hand.

They charged forward past her, wielding their weapons, screeching and screaming, ground shaking beneath their feet, chanting all the way.

_War._

_War._

_War._

Kaspar made to ride forwards, but Trisana grasped onto the reins of his horse.

"Not yet." she said.

_War._

_War._

_War._

The armies clashed with the sound of twisted metal. She urged her horse forwards now, more eager than ever to join the battle. The bloodlust coursed through her veins making her feel stronger and more invincible than ever before. Without mercy she cut down Narnian after Narnian, yearning for blood every time the flash of a golden lion crossed her eyes. A centaur charged at her, both swords poised to take her life, and she slew him without a second thought. Now one – no, two fauns sprang upon her, but no one could stop the daughter of Jadis, the Queen of Narnia.

"Yaaaaargggghhh!" she screamed in rage, as a griffin swooped low overhead. She slashed upwards and heard a cry of pain from the creature, but it was too late for her steed.

Spooked out of its mind, and confused by the smell of blood and death, it reared, throwing Trisana of its back.

She staggered upwards, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Even amongst the cries and screaming, she could still hear it.

_War._

_War._

_War._

She turned wildly, looking for Kaspar, but he was nowhere to be seen. Steeling herself, she felled the satyr that came charging at her, content in the justice of it all, when a flash of pure white caught her eye. Striding forward in the direction it came, she arrived in time to see a Narnian soldier roughly push away the corpse of one of her minotaurs.

Her breath caught in her throat. There was something about his face, his eyes, his golden hair, that was all too familiar. _How do I know him?_ she thought, mind reeling and full of confusion.

She was aware how neither of them had moved, each staring at the other, swords hanging uselessly by their sides. She hated not knowing, not understanding. It always boded ill. Trisana snapped out of the moment they had been caught up in. She narrowed her eyes.

_War._

_War._

_War._

Raising her sword high above her head, she lunged at him.

* * *

**And that isn't even the end of the battle yet! I'm sorry there's no Mikah or Lucy and very little Edmund, but this had to be put down... What do you think? Too much? Too little? What will Edmund do when he faces Kaspar again? How will the battle between Peter and Trisana end? How is Lucy coping back in Cair Paravel with an ailing older sister? Will Mikah find a way to stop Lucian once and for all? So. Many. Questions! Can't wait for next chapter? Neither can I :)**

**I'm thinking that now you may need to take a brain break to clear the images in your head, but before you do, please, please, please review. As always, no review goes unappreciated :) and I love each one of you that presses that little button down there. xxx**


	10. Chapter 9: Horror

**Hey!**

**I know... I'm earlier that I planned, but there are some changes time-wise I may be going through, so while you can expect the usual multi-update week, I may not be posting on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so keep your eyes peeled every day! **

**Many thanks to: dbd823, Beatnikfreak, Noel Ardnek, Maddie Rose, Lyokodreamer, Princess in Converse and LadyofLaughingEyes for your reviews - they are always so appreciated :)**

******I'm sorry about the cliffhanger everyone, it was already so long to write but I'm glad you still enjoyed the previous chapter all the same. Onto Chapter 9: Horror. We're back to the three part chapter format, and while I'm aware this isn't quite as long as some of the previous chapters, this one sets up the scene more for the next coming chapters, I hope you won't be too disappointed, I had a bit of a brain mush with a bit of the descriptions. Do say if you feel I haven't done anything justice :S**

******Well, now for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narnia franchise, or anything by C.S. Lewis. :(

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Horror_**

* * *

_I promised mother I'd take care of all of you. _Peter's words rang in **Edmund's **ears.

_Sod it, Peter, _the Just King thought as he led the archers out of the cover of the trees and into the main battle. Images of the Battle of Beruna flashed before his eyes as the battlefield came into view. He swallowed thickly. Part of him had hoped that his estimates on the numbers of the enemy were wrong, but it seemed that had all been in vain. Both sides were evenly matched, and it looked like many more would have to die before anyone could gain the upper hand.

Edmund clambered up onto a rock and searched frantically for his brother.

"Up there!" he heard a roar, "Aim for one of the Kings!" He barely had time to flatten himself to the ground before a hail of arrows came his way. Slowly, he crawled back down and drew his swords.

He heard the sound of hooves and a voice called, "Your Majesty!" Edmund turned. It was Philip. He swung himself onto his loyal steed and rode into the fight.

_Methodical strokes, Edmund, _his mind told him, caught up in the haze of blood and death. The young king tried to steel his emotions as cries of pain and despair tore the air. A hag launched herself in his face and instinctively he cut her down, blood flying through the air. He fought back a natural impulse to be sick and rode on forward, taking out opponents with each stroke.

Unexpectedly, the image of his mother, of his life back in England flashed through his mind. What would his friends, his family, think if they could see him now? Would they consider him a murderer, or a hero? A sense of guilt washed over him, mingling with the sense of duty and justice in his heart. It created a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

_War brings out the worst in us all, _he thought, slashing at a werewolf.

Philip reared suddenly, and Edmund found himself face to face with a familiar rider.

It was different this time. He wasn't anyone's prisoner, and both boys raised their swords against another, neither one moving to strike. Two brothers, each loyal to a well-loved sibling.

Edmund lowered his swords first. "You let me escape." he said.

Kaspar stared back, eyes devoid of emotion, save what Edmund thought was a hint of pity. "Her orders." he replied. "She said you would lead your brother back to us."

The Just King's eyes widened. How could he have been so stupid? In horror he rode past the other boy, more desperate than ever to find Peter, to find his brother. Something felt wrong, so wrong, and the troops of the enemy were chanting ever louder.

_War._

_War._

_War._

Then he spotted it. Troops of both sides had begun to stop fighting, each moving towards a crowd that had begun to gather. Blind with panic, Edmund rode forward, soldiers from both sides letting him pass.

He gasped.

"Peter!" he cried. "NO!"

* * *

**Peter **closed his eyes upon hearing his brother's voice. _Oh Ed, _he thought, _can't you do as you're told? You shouldn't see me like this..._

For what seemed like an age they had fought, each equal in combat, each fighting with such fluidity that it was no surprise that soldiers from both sides had stopped, transfixed, watching their two leaders battle to the death.

The High King himself was beginning to feel worn out, despite the adrenaline pumping in his veins, and he knew the girl could feel it too. In a desperate move, he ran at her and mercilessly pinned her to the ground. She screamed in fury and made a strange motion with her hand as she twisted out of his grip and flipped him over, pressing her sword to his neck as he pressed his to hers.

Peter widened his eyes in horror at the scene unfolding all around him.

Everywhere he could see, his troops were now being held hostage, with centaurs and satyrs forced on their knees, Great Cats being knocked unconscious, a dozen arrows aimed at Edmund. While the Narnian soldiers had let their guard down watching the fight, the girl's troops had always been on edge, waiting for the moment when she could signal that they could take advantage of the situation. How could he have been so careless?

"I had to pick my moment very carefully," the girl said, eyes hard and unforgiving, "but I believe now is the moment you beg me for mercy."

Peter said nothing.

"How alike family can be." she continued. "He wouldn't speak either, when I held him prisoner." She motioned in Edmund's direction. "But if you don't say anything, we can start the slaughter now, and your brother can go first."

The High King closed his eyes in despair. _Help me, Aslan, _he thought. "Fine." he began, still out of breath. "Fine. What is it you want? For the life of my people..."

She raised her eyebrows. "How noble." She turned and glanced at her triumphant looking army.

"It's you I want, _High King Peter._" she whispered into is ear, in a voice that sent shivers down his spine. "I believe we have things to discuss."

* * *

**Lucy **had spent every single day in the library, to the point where she and Mikah had constructed a makeshift sleeping area in the large room to aid them in continuing their research better.

"I'm sure he was inspired by something, anything," Mikah began, flicking through the pages of another book, "he can't have thought of it all by himself."

"Mikah..." Lucy said slowly, thinking of something, "Mikah, won't _he_ be suspicious that you're here? Won't he be trying to find out what we're doing?"

The boy shrugged. "I'm sure he probably knows what we're doing."

The Valiant Queen clapped her hands over her mouth, horrified. "Then how can we stop the effects of the poison if he knows our every move? Mikah! We need to figure out a way to cure her without him knowing!"

Her friend took his nose of the book and looked at her, sighing. "Lucian just... somehow, he just _knows _things_._ Even your deepest darkest secret you don't tell a soul – somehow, he just knows. We could never have kept what we were doing a secret from him, even if we searched in the dead of night and tied him up while he slept. He'd still know."

Lucy straightened up, renewed with purpose. "Then, we've just got to hope that we find out this antidote before he cripples Susan for good."

Mikah nodded in agreement, when suddenly his shoulders slumped and he turned away from her, walking over to the window.

"Lucy," he said, voice muffled, "I'm sorry I brought this on you. I'm sorry I brought this on all of you. I never knew... I didn't know any more than what I always meant to believe. I..."

His shoulder's began to shake, and little Queen moved forward to take the older boy's hand.

"Oh Mikah," she said soothingly. "I don't blame you at all. You gave up your family to help me, to help us. That must have been so hard... Besides, we'll put everything wrong to rights together, you'll see."

"Sometimes," the boy continued, "I feel like such a traitor. How can I cope with all this guilt? Guilt for what I did to you, guilt for what I'm doing to Tris..."

"Maybe I should have you speak to Edmund." she joked, but the words hung limply in the air, and a grim silence hung between them.

"Come on..." She pulled her friend back to the pile of books. Since they had begun their research to find anything to do with Lucian's poisonous powder and a possible antidote, the only person she found who was more determined to cure Susan than herself was Mikah, and many a night she had been awoken with the sounds of rustling paper as the older boy had extracted several more books from the shelves and was fervently flipping through them, consumed with dedication.

Together they both sat down and continued reading, both tied together by a bond of loyalty and gratefulness.

In a high tower of Cair Paravel, a quiet voice began weaving an incantation.

Slowly a deadly blue light formed that enveloped a small batch of powder lying innocently on the table, unaware of the wicked intentions planned for it. Careful hands scooped every single grain into a small glass tube and stopped it firmly.

"Your turn, Queen Lucy."

* * *

**I thought it would be great to end on Mikah and Lucy again. I do admit, I love them together :) So... What's going to happen to Peter? How will Edmund stop what Trisana has planned? Will Lucy and Mikah ever find a cure, and what will they do when they find out what's happened to Peter? And what, just what will Lucian do next? Answers and more coming, so stick around.**

**As always, the lonely little review button just loves it when you notice it. So please make it (and me) smile and review. Much love xxx**


	11. Chapter 10: Too Late

**Hello again everybody!**

**As I said, it's going by the rules of sporadic posting, but I'm glad to be putting this out here now. **

**My usual hug of thanks to: princess emma of narnia, Beatnikfreak, Maddie Rose, dbd823, Noel Ardnek, lyokodreamer and LadyofLaughingEyes. Many many thanks :) your reviews are always appreciated!**

**This chapter is really setting things up that will come, so despite all the dialogue and banter some good character and relationship development is going on, which of course is very important nonetheless! Also, there's a very specific sequence in the middle that should shake things up considerably, and hopefully will make you anticipate even further what events may or may not come to pass.**

**Without further ado: onto Chapter 10: Too Late**

**Enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narnia franchise, or anything by C.S. Lewis. :(

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Too Late_**

* * *

**Trisana **wouldn't – couldn't take her eyes off him. She knew the risks of holding him here, in her own tent, but she needed to make sure nothing happened to him. The rest of her mother's advisors had protested to no end, until Kaspar had insisted that he would stay in the tent with her, just to keep her safe.

She had scoffed at that. Her – Trisana – the queen who had defeated the Narnian army and captured their High King, needing protection? Even though she had no problem with Kaspar's company, she was still angry that they thought she couldn't handle the prisoner on her own.

She was dimly aware of Kaspar's sleeping form on the floor of her tent. _He'll be useful protection now, _she thought scathingly, _if the false King were to try and escape. _

Outside, the growing sounds of hustle and bustle told her that morning had come, but she hadn't slept all night, and neither had her prisoner. Slowly, she got up, and nudged her brother awake with her foot. Two taps had him scrambling to his feet.

"You treat him like dirt." called a voice. She spun around in anger and stalked up to the speaker.

"You don't know how I treat him, usurper." she hissed.

The false King moved his face closer to hers. "I think I've seen enough to know."

She could feel his breath on her skin, their eyes locked on one another, hard and uncompromising. Eyes she had seen before somewhere else. She swallowed nervously as a wave of confusion hit her, as it had done so frequently since she had first laid eyes on Narnia's beloved king.

Quickly, she pulled away and looked up at her brother, who was staring at them both with an odd expression on her face.

"What?" she snapped.

Kaspar shook his head in reply.

"Your Majesty?" called a voice from outside. Trisana strode out of the tent, her brother following close behind. General Dakos bowed low as she approached, as did several other subjects.

"Yes, General?" she asked.

"We were wondering if you made any progress in interrogating the prisoner, your majesty? Will it be necessary to try and move onto the next stage of our plans?"

She surveyed him carefully.

"No, Dakos." she began, "I am sure that we will break him in the next few days."

The minotaur bowed in submission, but she could hear his low grunt of displeasure. Trisana quickly made up her mind.

"Five days." she called out, so everyone could hear. "Five days, or we'll move further south. With this false King blessed by the demon Aslan in our clutches, no one in Narnia will be able to stop us."

* * *

_He was running, faster and faster, __**Kaspar**__ had to get there – he had to help her. It had been almost a year – was he too late?_

_Now... he was standing in the courtyard, his clothes damp, as water – melting water – dripped slowly all around him. With purpose he strode towards the doors, and pushed them open. There was no-one there, and he walked quickly, being careful not to slip on the wet floors. _

_Down a flight of stairs, and another. These were the deepest recesses of the castle, places which few knew existed and even fewer went. The iron door was heavy, and in his tired state he struggled to push it open, but eventually it budged far enough for him to slip inside. _

_It was shaped like a great font, made out of the blackest marble, smooth and shiny. The water hadn't reached it yet, and it stood unadulterated in the middle of the room._

_Kaspar walked tentatively towards it. He stretched out a hand over the centre, palm facing down, and muttered an incantation. All of a sudden, a blue light lit up, filling it with an eerie, mystical glare. He placed a hand inside his tunic and drew out a pouch. Slowly, carefully, he took out the contents and placed them on his hand one by one. _

_A lock of golden hair and a shard of glass. _

_He dropped each item in, and they hung, suspended in the light. It was time._

_His hands shook as he spread them out. In theory, it should work. Mother had taught him how, told him to do it if all else was lost. She had been so loyal... she would help._

_He began, his voice growing in confidence as he chanted, and the blue light began to spin, faster and faster as it rose up from the font, taking the contents with it, until all of a sudden it swelled and exploded in a shock of light..._

_There was screaming from all around as terrified voices sped past him. He sprinted to the throne room, not as fast as he once was. She wasn't there. He turned and came face to face with a faun, one whom he called his friend._

"_She's dying, Kaspar." the faun said, eyes heavy. _

_Kaspar began shaking his head frantically in denial. _

"_No..." he began, voice choking. "She can't..."_

"_What are your orders, my lord? They're very close now. What would you have me do?"_

_Kaspar turned, eyes glistening. "Where is Corin? They – they said that they would come to our aid. Where are they?"_

"_All passage from the border was shut off! They've been trying, but the can't come through. Not unless there's a miracle." the faun replied, openly crying._

_Kaspar walked forward and put his shaking hands on his friend's shoulders. _

"_Get everyone out of here. I'm sorry. Sorry for any wrongs I might have done to you, to any of you. I – "_

_The faun shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my friend. Now come, let us go."_

"_No." Kaspar replied. "I fear – I fear everything has been lost. Like you said, we need a miracle."_

"_Then," the faun said more forcefully, "you must come."_

_The man shook his head, and thought of someone, someone that in Kaspar's mind was not familiar to him yet. _

"_We will not be parted any longer." he said, slowly, "We never should have been parted to begin with."_

_His friend stepped back, sorrow in his eyes. "So be it. We will meet again in Aslan's country, my king, my friend." he said, voice full of sadness. They parted with a grasp of solidarity. _

_Now... he was alone, all alone, as the sound of crashing, screaming, burning, resonated all around him. _

_He walked forward to the one throne that his gaze had often lingered on and drew his knife. Outside the hall, a voice yelled a battle cry. Kaspar shut his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. _

_Mikah, loyal, loyal Mikah. Making a stand until the end. Images flashed through his head. Tris, my dear Tris – how could this happen to you? I wasn't there when you needed me... I – this is all my fault... _

_A smiling face with golden hair appeared in his mind. He clenched his fists in anger. You should have been here, he thought. You ran from us in your grief, you left us alone. His shoulders shook as his body racked with sobs, mind filled with hopelessness at the injustice of it all._

_Then, a final image ran through his head. An image, a face, that took away all his fear, all his hate, all his uncertainty. Now he was unafraid, and with a steady hand he plunged the knife into his heart. _

His eyes snapped open as he screamed.

* * *

"Stop pacing, **Edmund**, please." asked Lucy quietly."You're setting my nerves on edge."

He spun around and glanced at the tall boy standing next to his sister. He raised his eyebrows.

"_He_'s setting my nerves on edge." he muttered in reply, "I don't – does he have to be here?"

"I trust him, Ed." his little sister replied calmly, "He's on our side."

The Just King strode to the window and put his hands on the window sill in frustration. He could feel both pairs of eyes on his back and he frowned uncomfortably. Lucy had told him the stories, she had run to him in despair to tell them how untrustworthy these brothers were, but now, to have one of them stand by her side, in her confidence... He didn't know what to think. A bitter comment shot through his head. _You were a traitor once, _the snide voice snapped, _yet people now would follow you to the death. Don't judge, Just King. _Edmund nodded absent-mindedly. It was time to take a leap of faith.

He turned and looked Mikah firmly in the eyes. Though the boy was taller than him, he swallowed nervously under the glare of the Narnian King. Suddenly Mikah fell to his knees. He was breathing heavily as he addressed the young king.

"Your majesty," he began, "I... I understand how the actions of my brothers and sister have hurt you and your family, but I promise you, I swear to you my loyalty. I want to atone for the actions of my mother. I want to help your sister recover, and to have your brother released. If I go against my oath, punish me as you see fit by your laws."

Inside, Edmund softened, surprised, but he tried not to show it as he spoke.

"Mikah. Rise."

The boy got to his feet nervously. The Just King put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." he paused. "I understand how much you must have been through. We're all very grateful." Edmund could feel the tension slowly evaporate in the room as Mikah breathed a sigh of relief, and the two boys shared a silent moment of understanding.

"Well," said Lucy quickly, "we have to work out how to get Peter back. We need him, he needs to know about Lucian once and for all."

Edmund shook his head. "No, Lucy, he gave himself up to save all of us. If we take him by force... I'm worried what she – Trisana will do in retribution."

"Your Highness, if I may?" asked Mikah tentatively. The king nodded.

"Tris will use violence – she will try to hurt all of us whatever course of action we take. Perhaps... perhaps it's better if we rescue him before it's too late."

Edmund frowned. "Too late for what?"

The other boy shook his head. "Please understand, she and Kaspar – they share a bond that neither I or Lucian have with either of them, or with each other. Of all of us, he is and always has been utterly in her confidence. So... I don't know what it is she has planned, but there are things Kaspar can do – things he was taught to do, which could doom us all. Enchantments, spells. We can't stop them."

"Spells can be broken..." Edmund began tentatively.

"I think these are different spells than you're thinking of, Ed." the Valiant Queen said quietly.

The Just King felt trapped, torn in two. He straightened up resolutely, ignoring the sick feeling in his gut.

"How's the search going?" he asked. Lucy instantly sat down in despair.

"Nothing." she muttered, "Absolutely nothing."

Edmund watched interestedly as Mikah walked over and put a hand comfortingly on Lucy's shoulder. He turned to the king.

"We've tried everything, your majesty – "

Edmund waved his hand. "Please, call me Edmund, Mikah."

The other boy nodded slightly nervously. "We've tried everything... Edmund. As far as I know, Lucian is the only person who knows where the antidote is. It isn't coming as a surprise that there doesn't seem to be many books in this library about any dark enchantments."

The Just King closed his eyes in exasperation. This family that _she _had so twistedly put together was now tearing his own family apart. All in a moment, he knew what to do. If Peter wasn't here to sort it out, he would.

Full of purpose, he strode towards the door, and turned back to Mikah and his youngest sister.

"I'll see you a bit, Lucy. I've got something to sort out."

He shut the door behind him as he strode down a corridor, towards a flight of stairs. Breathing calmly, he drew his sword in anticipation.

Lucian would be giving him some answers.

* * *

**A more muted chapter this time round, but hopefully this has wetted your appetite for more - Will Kaspar's dreams come to pass? Will they manage to rescue Peter before it becomes too late? Has the bond between Mikah and the youngest Pevensies really changed for the better? Is the antidote to the powder going to ever be found? And what - what will go down between Edmund and Mikah?**

**Many, all my thanks for the reviews all of you give - so please, please review! They are always appreciated :) Much love xxx**


	12. Chapter 11: There Is Hope

**Hi everyone!**

**I've been so pressed for time this week :S but I've been doing all I can to get this out for you guys - it's an important chapter, so I hope I've done the events in it justice and you don't find it too hazy. Prepare yourselves to be shocked!**

**While it's been thin on the ground this week review wise, many thanks go to: Maddie Rose, Beatnikfreak, Eraleigh Aminah, lyokodreamer and dbd823 - hope to see some of you others soon!**

**Well, while actions speak louder than words, _these words _below will say more than this little hello section will. **

**So, swiftly onto Chapter 11: There Is Hope**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narnia franchise, or anything by C.S. Lewis. :(

* * *

**_Chapter 11: There Is Hope_**

* * *

Kaspar slowly withdrew the long, sharp object from **Peter**'s arm.

He knew there was no point resisting, that as much as he struggled there would be no chance he could escape. The other boy walked carefully around the tent, gingerly holding a small bowl that contained his blood. Blood that he knew would not be used for good. He was weary already, feeling his energy sapped by fatigue and the rough ropes binding him. The brother – Kaspar – had been woken from his sleep to bleed Peter at the girl's request, and now the boy strode out of the tent, returning moments later empty handed.

Without making eye contact, he untied the ropes that bound Peter's feet, and for a moment the High King sensed a chance to escape. He made to move his legs in a sudden kick, but they were stiff as wood, and he struggled even to get up. It was pointless. As the other boy pulled him to his feet and led Peter out of the tent, there came a cry, punctuated with heavy sobs.

"Shut up!" a low voice barked in reply.

The cold sunlight hit his eyes and he blinked, eyes adjusting to the light. He hadn't seen outside the tent since he had been captured, but this was the least of his worries as the scene in front of him came into view.

"You swore to release them! You gave me your word!" he shouted at the girl approaching him.

She raised her eyebrows, and went to stand next to him. "'Please. Please, release them. Let them go home.'" she whispered into his ear, "That's what you asked of me, usurper."

Another laugh escaped her lips. "You didn't tell me how many you wanted me to release."

Peter seethed with anger. "I thought – "

"You aren't my king." she snapped at him. "Surely you didn't think I would just bow down to your terms because the cat Aslan crowned you. You, your brother, all of your soldiers – you were at my mercy. You still are."

The High King calmed himself as her words burned into his ears. She began to speak again, and he could feel her breath hot on his skin. He shuddered, but it wasn't just unease he was feeling.

"Now, will you provide the information I ask of you?"

He steeled his gaze forward, making it clear what he thought of her request.

"Fine." she whispered, voice venomous. "Maybe some of your troops will return home today after all."

This was too much for the king who loved his people so much. He roared, suddenly turning his head towards the girl, arms struggling against the bonds that her brother held tightly.

All of a sudden, he was entranced, drawn back into a standstill. She had turned to see the commotion he was making, and their eyes had met once more. There was something in those brown eyes of hers that Peter knew wasn't cold. Something soft, warm, loving. He continued to stare as her lips parted slightly, caught off guard in this strange moment that they shared. A voice echoed in his mind. _Who was she?_

As if to block out the strange scene, the girl closed her eyes. When she opened them again it was a different girl Peter was seeing, not the gentle spirit he had seen in her eyes moments before. She narrowed her eyes, full of hate, and motioned towards the twelve Narnian soldiers kneeling on the ground in the clearing in front of her.

He sighed, returning back to himself, heart aching and full of despair. If she had broken her word, what about Edmund? Was he alive? Was he dead? How would they defend Cair Paravel against the coming storm?

"You have one more chance, Peter, to save them." called the girl. "Just give me the answers I want."

He glanced down to the soldiers as the girl slowly raised her hand. His eyes widened in horror as bows and arrows where slowly being drawn amongst the surrounding crowd, all the arrows trained on the twelve scarlet figures before Peter's eyes. These were true Narnian people. His people. He closed his eyes, and thought of Aslan, hoping his decision would be forgiven.

He called out to the girl. "Perhaps we can neg –"

"NO!" screamed a satyr, one of the twelve waiting for the death to pierce them in the heart, "Your majesty... everything we have worked for! I, we ... you can't do this! Aslan's country awaits us, dear King, there is always hope! Do not throw away Narnia for us! Us Nar-"

The High King cried out in horror as several arrows flew from the crowd, hitting the soldier in several places. His kneeling form teetered for a moment, then collapsed, eyes unseeing.

He blinked tears from his eyes as the girl called to him again.

"What say you Peter? Will you tell me?"

_Aslan's country awaits us. Do not throw away Narnia._ The satyr's words rang clear in his mind as he stared, mind clear, at his enemy.

"Never."

She stalked forward like a predator, arm once again high in the air, all eyes on her.

"We can do this easily for the next five days, usurper. I have plenty of them. Are you sure –"

"Never." he said clearly, voice ringing.

In a swift movement she turned away from him, and dropped her hand once more.

The High King shut his eyes.

* * *

_You traitor. _**Lucian **thought to himself, remembering what he had seen the night before. True, he could not See as clearly as Kaspar could, but he knew what he saw.

_Tris would gut you on the spot, Mikah, _hissed a venomous voice in his head.

He turned back to the goblet on his desk. It had been hard to steal, but with the little Queen spending so much of her time in the library, he had managed to extract it from her possessions with little difficulty. Slowly, he took deep breaths, feeling a cool breeze on his neck. He turned to the large window in his room which he always left open. A few days into his stay at Cair Paravel, he had requested to be moved to the one of the high tower rooms, and hadn't regretted his decision. The large window showed to him all of Narnia, as far as the eye could see, and many a time he had to steady himself so as not to peer too far out in fascination and plummet to the ground below. It was his kingdom, the kingdom he would one day help rule. It was how things were meant to be.

This time, he wouldn't take any risks. This time, he would carry it out until the end.

Slowly, the tipped the enchanted powder into the goblet, mixing it into the liquid within. He passed his hands over it, whispering. There was a faint blue light glowing from it, getting more and more intense, until it began to bubble violently. He stopped muttering and continued to watch it as it calmed down once again.

He gently picked it up to admire its contents. He hadn't tried this incantation before, he hadn't had the courage, but he was sure that this would work. Every loophole had been covered, every word checked over. No, this poison would do what the first concoction could not.

_Create strife, Lucian. Tear them apart. _He could still hear his sister's voice loud in his ears, and he smiled with confidence, feeling content at last. A loud laugh escaped from his lips.

"And I'll come for you too, Mikah. I'll come for you when she lies dead on the floor."

All of a sudden his eyes widened, as the cold touch of sharpened steel met his throat.

* * *

"When who lies dead on the floor?" **Edmund** whispered, fury lacing his every word.

Slowly the other boy turned his head, but the Just King kept his sword point exactly where he wanted it.

"I – perhaps you misheard me, your majesty." replied the other boy with a stammer.

"Don't mess with me, Lucian." he growled. "Who are you talking about – Lucy? Susan?"

"Is your majesty quite well?" said the boy, voice full of concern, "Maybe I can recommend a remedy? Is it fatigue – you have been working hard of late... Or maybe-"

The young king put more pressure on his sword, every inch of his body pumping with anger.

"I know what you did, Lucian!" Edmund cried, "I know everything!" A trickle of blood ran down the other boy's neck as the sharp point punctured his skin. The pair of innocent looking eyes stared at the king, blank of emotion, when all of a sudden he lunged sideways to a sword propped up against a cupboard in the room. Edmund reeled back and took his position, sword poised, full of apprehension.

The other boy turned, sword drawn, malice in his eyes. He held up a hand.

"So." he began, "You caught me. No doubt my traitor of a brother was the snitch, was he?"

Edmund raised his head slightly in reply.

The other boy laughed in disgust. "He had the backbone of a squid and the brains of a snail. I knew mother should have killed him like the runt he was."

Edmund still said nothing.

"Cat got your tongue, usurper?" the other boy snapped, and in that Edmund heard _her _voice. _Her _voice, taunting even beyond the grave.

Lucian raised his sword higher now. "No matter." he said. "I'll finish you once and for all."

The Just King deftly blocked the sudden lunge of his opponent and attacked back, feeling all his emotion willing him on with every stroke.

_We dance a noble dance, your highness, _Oreius had said every morning during training, and Edmund felt it coursing through his soul.

He had underestimated Lucian's skills with a blade, and the energy he had was being drained away, little by little. Another blow, and another.

"Where's the antidote? The cure?" he asked, voice irate, sword still slashing.

The other boy let out a bark of laughter. "You expect me to tell _you!"_

Edmund narrowed his eyes. "We gave you our hospitality, cared for you, fed you, and this is how you repay us? Poison my sister so she cannot even remember who is friend or foe!" He lunged more violently now, and Lucian leapt back.

His eyes glistened with malevolence. "Let's just say – your brother is closer to getting the antidote than you ever will be."

Edmund said nothing as the words ran through his head. Peter?

"That will never happen." Lucian spat. "Your brother will die, and your sister won't recover. And you – you will watch as your people die around you!"

The Narnian king roared, anger and hatred coursing through his veins, stabbing at his opponent as the fight became more and more dangerous. They had moved back to the table now, and Edmund, seeing an opportunity, suddenly swept Lucy's goblet onto the floor, emptying its contents.

"NO!" cried the other boy, eyes full of horror as the poisonous mixture crackled and hissed, burning into the stone floor. In an instant they both looked up from the scene which had temporarily slowed their battle, eyes meeting, and their fight pressed on once again. Full of fury Lucian swung at Edmund's midriff, and any shadow of doubt the Just King had about this being a fight to the death evaporated in an instant.

It was kill, or be killed.

Their swords rang like bells as they clashed over and over, neither yielding to the other. Lucian jumped on top of a chest in front of the large window, delivering blows down at Edmund. Drawing his sword up high, the king swung at the other boy's feet. Lucian jumped up to avoid the blade and landed on the uneven surface. His feet fumbled, tripping amongst themselves, a foot slipping.

Lucian plummeted backwards, screaming.

Edmund ran forward to peer out of the window, watching as the figure fell, growing smaller and smaller.

He grimly sheathed his sword, and walked to the door.

A strange feeling of satisfaction washed over him as he pulled back the white sheet to reveal the broken body underneath. He sighed in relief. They were one step closer to curing Susan for good, and getting Peter back. There was still hope.

With a firm hand he pulled the sheet back over the corpse and walked out of the room, footsteps echoing all the way. Tomorrow he would make a small announcement to the council and have the body privately buried. Apart from Mikah, there was no need for anyone else to see what had become of Lucian.

But amongst the haze of cold blue light, someone else did See.

* * *

**Oh yes, yes, that did just happen. I did hyperventilate a bit while writing this, and I found that breathing out a couple of times really does help. Go for it. **

**Just a thought on pacing: while I know that some of my chapters or POVs are a day or two after one another, this chapter does run immediately after the other. In case anyone is wondering. :O**

**But... What will Kaspar do? How will Tris react when she realizes what has happened at Cair Paravel? Will Peter be able to stop this mindless slaughter of Narnians? How will Edmund be able to cure Susan? And what will Trisana do when Kaspar tells her why Peter seems so familiar? There's still so much of the story to tell, so please stick around!**

**My brain is dying of exhaustion - but each little review keeps it going to bring this crazy rollercoaster closer to you. Much love to you all. xxx**


End file.
